


DreamNotFound Fluff Collection

by iAmNotAnOat



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, Minecraft IRL - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Bi, Chill, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Minecraft, Minecraft IRL, Multi, No Smut, Video Game RPF, Wtf am I doing, awww its so cute, dreamnotfound, dreamnotfound fluff, writing on my school computer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAmNotAnOat/pseuds/iAmNotAnOat
Summary: Hello! This is a collection of DreamNotFound shorts. This will be added to every now and then if I have motivation or just feel like writing a bit. This isn't going to have a lot of story, more just trying to make people smile. Smut-free. There might be multiple parts in some stories but idk yet.Enjoy<3P. S. This isn't always gonna be in the same world with the same story, like School of Aqua. Just a buncha little books. :)
Comments: 76
Kudos: 122
Collections: you've read this fucker :]





	1. Caverns

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is a short DreamNotFound fluff thingy I made in an hour or so. First time doing a minecraft-but-its-irl sorta thing.  
> Remember, Dream and George are real people. I don't ship them IRL, just minecraft personas.  
> OH HECK YEAH 1K WORDS OF FLUFF
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Dream swiped at the zombie in front of him, as it gave a groan. The mob flashed red, and its flesh fell to the cavern floor. He picked it up, and lifted his mask slightly to eat the disgusting 'food'. "Better than nothing," he murmured to no one but himself. All alone in the cave, his friends far above him, he had slipped down- he was tired of interacting with the over-happy crew. Besides, having a few resources wouldn't hurt. Mainly, though, he was tired of them begging to see his face- he himself had yet to see a clear reflection of himself that wasn't rippled by the moving water.

His thoughts were interrupted by an arrow giving a quick zing! as it zoomed past his face. He pulled up his shield, and another arrow gave a satisfying thunk against the wood. He spotted the rattling pile of bones hiding in the shadows, and as it was pulling back its bow to shoot once again, he jumped and landed a satisfying axe crit on the mob. It shuddered, and then flashed red like the zombie. A bone and two arrows dropped. Dream bent down, and twirled the arrow on his fingertips. 

"Show off," a voice grumbled behind him, and he turned fast- a little too fast, actually. He fell onto the cave floor and gave a small groan. The voice snickered. The soft sound of leather boots hitting the stone sounded, and a grinning brunette stood above him. "Why, hello, Dreamie."

"Hey, George," Dream muttered, still lying flat on his back. He could feel the red flushing to his face as George smirked as he surveyed the scene. Thank god for his mask.  
George gave another grin, and grabbed Dreams hand to pull him to his feet. He dropped it after a seemingly endless second of Dream standing up and being a good three inches taller than his friend. Now it was Dreams turn to smirk.

“Can I ask what you’re doing down here instead of helping us build the house?” George asked as Dream mined a bit of coal as an excuse to look away. “I mean, we could use the extra hands. Just a few hours until nighttime.”

Dream continued mining the coal, until he had finished the vein and he couldn’t put off answering any longer. “I dunno. THey’re so… exited? I guess?” He rubbed his temples a little to try and relax his head. THe idea that George had come down here to check on /him/ of all things was just… hurting his head a little. In a good way, though. “I just get kind of overwhelmed with them talking all at once and sounding so exited 24/7. I just want to live a good, peaceful life.” He realized how weird that might sound in the presence of a possible… more than friend.

“Yeah, I get that,” George said, moving closer slightly. (dreams gay panic attack intensifies) He leaned on the wall where Dream was mining a small iron vein. Dream pretend to be mining more iron as George talked. “I mean, sometimes it’s a bit much. But, y’know, they’re just being… happy. Enjoying life.” He gave a small shrug, and glanced down at Dream. “I didn’t realize iron ores spawned in such large veins.”

“Ow!” Dream said, having banged his head on the stone. George gave a small snicker. “Gee, thanks for the sympathy.”

“Hey, you would do the same,” George pointed out. Dream gave a small shrug. 

“I suppose.”

Suddenly, another arrow whistled past Dream, but instead of hitting him it nailed George in the cheek. He gave a sharp squeal, and Dream put up his shield to help his friend. A few moments later, the skelton was gone, but George was on the cave floor with his hands cupped around his cheek. Blood was already spilling down his face, though, and trickling down his neck. Dream bent down, and without really thinking pressed his hand harder onto Georges. He gave a small whimper of thanks as the blood loss slowed slightly.

“Shh, It’ll be ok,” murmured Dream. Food supplies among the four of them (Dream, George, Sapnap, and BadBoyHalo) had been rather low recently, (lmao Sapnap   
autocorrected to Subpoena whatever that means) so he and George had no food between them to help George heal. He didn’t want to bring him to the surface just yet, though. He needed to stop bleeding before he would feel like going up, so Dream just cradled his ‘friend’s face in his hands.

George had somehow ended up curled in Dreams arms, shivering as little tics of damage went off and on. By the time he was done, George was at half a heart. Half. A. Heart.  
“Hey. Hey. Hey,” Dream said softly in his ear as George shook harder and harder. “I’ll look through my bad, maybe I have some. George remained clung to him, though, hands wrapped around Dreams waist as Dream searched his bag. He gave a little ‘Aha!’ when he found two pieces of cooked steak that had been evading him on his trip. George ate them gratefully, and remained in Dreams arms as healed, the shaking being slowly brought down a few notches. 

“T-that was s-scary,” he stuttered as Dream hugged him closer to his chest. “Remind me to never come on a mining expedition.”

“If you insist, G.” Dream gently buried his face in Georges hair. George didn’t seem to mind, just curling closer to his friends chest. (am I even allowed to use the word friend at this point?) He stayed close until gently pulling away when he felt as though he could stand without shaking. Standing, George gave a little smile, his cheek fully healed. (it’s minecraft, gimme a break.)

“Thanks,” was all he said. Then, suddenly a playful smile broke across his face. His finger touched Dreams chin, and the blonde froze- but then his finger hit the edge of his mask, and pulled it over his head until it fell to the caves floor with a clatter.

“George!” Dream shouted, and George gave a small giggle at the sight of his flustered friend. He rolled his eyes, giving a mock smirk.

“Honestly, Dream, I just needed that to do something,” he said, with another eyeroll.

“Do what?” Dream asked, and George gave him a small peck on the cheek before dashing away. The sound of his leather boots hitting the stone and a small laugh were the last things Dream heard as he stood shell shocked in the center of a twisting cave.

~End of Story~


	2. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay & George are dating. Chill movie night. Fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda like a practice fluff thing. NOT netflix and chill, netflix and chili. (just made that up. its like netflix and chill but rather then *ahem* that, its just two people flirting and chilling.)
> 
> chapter two of school of aqua will be up in a few days or so. :)
> 
> enjoy the chill fluff
> 
> p.s. remember Clay/Dream and George are real people. i just ship minecraft personas.

George was slumped against the cardboard boxes as he let out a tired groan. His dark brown hair fell into his eyes, so only small flecks of light could be seen. He was so tired, just because of the timezones. But knowing his boyfriend, he would not be able to sleep for a few more hours.  
“Honestly, George, you’ve been in Florida for a week, how are you not used to the timezones?” asked Clay as he opened a box that held a few million cables for Georges computer.  
“Speak of the devil,” George murmured, not really thinking of how his friend would take it. He flinched a little as he said it, because Clay would use everything George said against him. Somethings really didn’t change off camera.  
“Aw, were you thinking about me, Georgie?” Clay cooed, giving a small smirk. George rolled his eyes, pushing his hair back. Clay glared at the clump of cords. “Do you really need all of these?” he asked.  
“Yeah, they go to all the connections on the PC. They don’t have to be neat and tidy, just able to be plugged in.” George turned to the nearly-put together PC. Just the cords left. He sighed. “We can just finish them later. I’m starving for dinner.”  
“Aight. Whaddya wanna eat?” Clay asked pulling George to his feet. “I’ve got plenty of stuff here.” They walked out of the bedroom, and George sat on the couch and Clay walked to the kitchen of the apartment. “How does chili sound?”  
“Good!” George said happily, turning on the tv. Clay peered around the corner and gave a smirk.  
“We could do Netflix and Chili, George,” he said, with another smirk. George gave him a death glare.  
“Shut the frick up, Clay,” he said angrily, his cheeks bright red. He threw a pillow in Clays direction. His boyfriend dived out of sight, and George heard the stove turn on and Clay turn on the radio.  
“There once was a bittersweet man and they called him lemon boyy,” Clay sang, humming a little to the song as he prepared dinner. “He was growing in my garden and I pulled him out by his hair, like weeeed.” He continued to hum, and George sat in the living room, listening to him sing along to the lyrics.  
“But soon his bittersweet started to rub off on me,” he murmured as the song hit another verse. He was only half listening to the show he was watching, more focused on Clays singing.

~~Time skip cause I’m lazy~~

“Your dinner is served,” said Clay, grinning as he sat down next to George on the couch. George raised an eyebrow the younger mans odd happiness.  
“What, did you poison it?” he said suspiciously, looking at the bowl of chili in his lap. It smelled delicious, but he wouldn’t put it past Clay to poison his food.  
“No, silly,” Clay said, giving George a small kiss on the cheek. “Just in a good mood, I guess.” He took the remote and scrolled through Netflix. (AHAHA NETFLIX AND CHILI) “Ooh, we could watch the Mandalorian!”  
“The heck is that?” George asked, taking a bite of chili. Delicious.  
“You’ve never seen the Mandalorian? George, it’s awesome.” He clicked the first episode, and snuggled a little closer to George. By the time they had finished the first episode, George was curled against Dream and trying hard not to nod off.  
“I’m tired, Clay,” he murmured against Clays chest.  
“Mhmm?” was all Clay said, pulling George closer.  
“G’night,” George said, and fell asleep curled on the couch in his boyfriends arms.

~~Another Timeskip~~

Clay woke to the sound of a phones camera clicking. His eyes fluttered open, and he saw a phone being pointed at him and George. Holding the camera…  
“Nick!” he hissed, glaring at his friend. He gave a smirk and darted away, escaping Clays glare in the kitchen. Clay sighed, and looked down at George. He was somehow still asleep despite time differences. He gently slid him to lay back down on the couch, and stood to murder his other friend in the kitchen.  
“Oh, hello, Clay,” Nick said, taking a sip of coffee. Clay was giving him a death glare, and was wondering wether he should punch him in the shoulder or pour coffee on his head when Nick pulled out his phone. “Ah, you want this?”  
“You’re so dead.”  
“I already sent it to the group chat, Dre.” Nick smirked at the look on his friends face. “That was payback for saying I have a girlfriend a few streams ago.”  
Clay pulled out his phone, and sure enough, there was the photo of him and George. He sighed. There was no use in killing Nick. It wouldn’t make a difference. He would have to get him back later. Maybe George would help.

~End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ack sorry for crap ending i have so much work to dooooo 
> 
> have an awesome day!! cya next chapter
> 
> oh ya, requests are open. 
> 
> -Nao (NotAnOat)


	3. Prince & Knight [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Prince) George and soon-to-be-knighted Dream/Clay live in the kingdom of Somnium, a place similar to a fairy tale. Although it is not perfect; they have to hide the fact their in a relationship, and rebels have started an attack. Their perfect world will not last long if they don't fight back.
> 
> Basically a quick part one of a story. King George & Knight Dream fanfiction. Angst, fluff. Possible blood warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! this is like a long, multiple-part dnf fluff thing that i'm throwing in here because i don't really want to write all the tags again. but i do have some actual notes about stuff that i think you should read. :)
> 
> 1\. Somnium (the name of their kingdom) is 'Dream' in latin. I didn't really want to do 'Kingdom of Dream' because I wanted Clay to have the nickname Dream.  
> 2\. This Kingdom is similar to the Dream SMP, except the King & Queen and their friends are mainly fictional. And Rose, because I like having my own character in there don't judge me ;-;  
> 3\. Dream/Clays last name, Exteri, is based roughly off of 'Nightmare' in latin. He isn't evil, I though it would just be fun to include that.  
> 4\. As always, I just ship minecraft personas. These are real people with feelings and emotions, so please just ship their minecraft personas. (unless they're comfy with irl shipping idk)  
> 5\. There are going to be more chapters, although maybe not in a row because writers block exists and plauges me often. (thats why i havnt done school of aqua recently)  
> 6\. Possible blood warnings. Not in this chapter.  
> 7\. I'm honestly kinda hating on AO3 rn because this is like a page and a half in size eleven on google docs but on here it looks like i wrote nothing ;-;
> 
> 1.04k words

Clay, although more commonly called Dream by his friends (and enemies) was pacing the smooth tiled floors of the castles kitchens. He had been placed in here to wait until he would be knighted- and the smell of the Royals food that he knew he would not get to eat did nothing to cool his nerves. He sat on a small wooden stool and curled his legs to his chest, leaning his head back against the walls. Taking a deep breath, he buried his head in his knees.  
“Clay?” said a small voice. His head whipped up, and the knot in his stomach untied itself slightly.  
“Hey, George,” he said, giving a smile as his friend looked up at him as he stood. Despite George being older than him, Clay was a good two inches taller than him, something he still cracked jokes about when they met. Although under heavy supervision most of the time, they still managed to have fun.  
His friend smiled, and Clay held back from tapping the brunettes crown so that it lay crooked on his head, something he tended to do as a greeting. But he was guessing he had to remain formal- George was in a long cape that reminded Clay faintly of one of his forein friends, nicknamed Techno.  
“Are you scared?” said George, watching as his ‘friend’ (although they were so much more) averted his eyes immediately. He grabbed Clays hand and gave it a small kiss, like he did with the many princesses that he was forced to pretend to like. “Honestly, you’ll do fine. But can I ask why they put you in a seperate rooms than the other to-be knights?”  
“I’m not going to be a regular knight, remember?” Clay explained, hand still held firmly by George. “I’m going to be your ‘personal guard’ and whatever.”  
“I’m guessing it’s going to be incredibly personal,” said a low voice from the doorway. They both turned and saw a man standing in the doorway, wearing a white tunic with the Somnium (their kingdom) crest. He also had typical black leggings, and simple shoes that were easy to run in.  
“Hey, Sap,” said George, a little disappointed to have his time with Clay cut short. Sapnap gave a small laugh at his friends tone, knowing exactly how the two felt for each other. He was one of Georges personal guards. Clay would be joining him and Rose (haha my character again L) in the ranks. George always chose his friends over the ‘professionals’. Plus, Rose possessed large quantities of magic and Sapnap possessed a small amount and was also an amazing blacksmith, so he had some point to his picks.  
“Listen, Your Majesty and whatever the heck I’m supposed to be saying, but you’re needed at the throne.” He gestured towards the door. “And I think your boyfriend needs to join the others now that there are only a few minutes left. No one can murder him in just a few minutes, right?” He gave a cocky grin, and left the room.  
“Good luck,” George said, standing on tiptoe to give Clay a kiss. Clay held on, though, and they held on to each other for a few moments before George left, and Clay exited the room through a different door.  
He walked into another room, round with hard wood benches lining the walls. Perhaps twenty people milled around, wandering around and making small talk. He picked at his fingerless gloves nervously, hoping, praying, he would do well at this. His relationship with George depended on it. So as the carved wood doors opened and they filed into the throne room, that was all he though of.

1 Hour Later.

“Exteri, Clay,” said a prestigious voice as Clay walked forward on the carped. His thoughts of George had been muted by the thought of him tripping in front of the most important people in the kingdom.  
His thoughts strayed to George yet again, and he noticed the brunette giving him the smallest of hopeful smiles as he walked towards the throne. Probably the most he could give, due to the fact that the whole scenario was being filmed and would appear to the public within a few hours.  
To his surprise, George stepped forward in front of the King. His father stepped back, seating himself on the throne and piercing the blond with unforgiving black-brown eyes.  
“Do you, Clay Exteri, promise you’re life to my crown and that you will put your heart before mine?” George said it in such a tone that to the others, it seemed he was truly saying this; but to himself, he was wishing the boy now kneeling before him was saying the words instead.  
“I do,” said Clay, and George pulled a sword encrusted in rubies and priceless gems and lightly tapped the blonds shoulders. He nodded, and Clay returned to the crowd of people, melting out of sight as George slowly returned to his seat. 

3 Hours Later.

“That was the scariest moment of my life,” Clay was saying, laying on the bed in their shared room. Sapnap gave knowing laugh.  
“Yeah, getting knighted is hard.” He sighed, looking at himself in the dusty mirror. The whole room seemed dusty, although the maids has insisted that they had cleaned it as well as they could. There were two beds, an attached bathroom, (they both agreed that was the best part) two old-looking dressers, and a large window between their beds they overlooked the private courtyard. George had insisted they stayed next to him, so if they opened the window and leaned out they could see the princes balcony.  
“For a second I though he was going to chop my neck off, with that look he was giving me.” Clay shuddered, thinking of how serious George had looked. First time in a while he had seen his boyf- friend that serious.  
“Yeah, he-” Sapnap was cut off by a loud yell from the hallway. Their eyes widened at the words.  
“Attack! Attack on the west wall, the rebels are coming!”  
Their eyes widened, and they burst out the door and saw George already coming to their room. They heard gunshots below- the attack had already begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this at 8 pm and i have school tomorrow. yay.
> 
> anyway, hope you guys enjoy. we have nearly 300 reads on this, and i cant thank u guys enough- this is crazy!!
> 
> also should out to ElephantGirlMC who is my irl friend and read one of the stories before this one. thank you for the daily heart attack. ehAHHAhaha
> 
> *ahem* anyway
> 
> tysm for reading, if you have suggestions or character/story ideas i will gladly take them. :)
> 
> -Nao (NotAnOat)


	4. Prince & Knight [2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince George and his loyal knights have survived the attack, but it the rebels are not as they seem. They discover a letter to a man named Wilbur, from his family, and also discover the true meaning of the rebellion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew! i had this huge urge to just writewritewritewrite and i managed to hold onto it!! anyway, i have more real notes to write.
> 
> 1\. this was originally gonna be dnf fluff, but it turned into this... it's now a sort of twisted version of the original l'manburg war, except their fighting a fictional side and dream smp and l'manburg teams up :D  
> 2\. fundy is wilburs biological son, and the sleepy bois inc. family tree exists. im wondering if fundy should fall for clay and george is like heck nah bro. tubbo, as it truly was, was found on the side of the road in a box. he wants to find his biological parents but is also happy being phils son and being tommys optomistic brother.  
> 3\. considering not having eret but idk yet  
> 4\. george is gay, clay is bi, sap is pan, fundy is pan, and tubbo and tommy are both straight bois.  
> 5\. techno, phil, and a few others are going to exist here. as said, its twisted into a way i wish it was.  
> 6\. haha rose is still here
> 
> 1.7k words!! woah i wrote a lot... its a bit fast paced, im sorry ;-;

Clay grabbed Georges hand and briskly pulled him into his and Nicks room. Rose had already swept in, and was locking the door and doing some sort of magic in front of it so it would be unbreakable. They had no time to get to the basement, where the others were.

The boys curled into the corner as the gunshots fired in the background. Nick stod and closed the curtains, tapping them with his finger so they turned black. The sun had begun  
to set outside, and he took one last glimpse before sitting back down with the others.

“What do you think they’re doing?” said George quietly, but no one responded- the rebels, attacking only for power, always aimed to kill. The last attack had resulted in over 50 deaths, some of which George knew personally. There had been no funerals; the kingdom had left that to the families of the deceased soldiers and servents.

A loud shouting came from the hallway, a deep voice that barked out orders to possible rebels. It was in an unknown language or code, but they all could guess that it had something to do with George. The rebels needed to kill the royalty, but the closest they had come to that was when they killed Georges cat.  
The door handle rattled vigorously, and someone shouted again, this time in a heavily accented english. “I’ve found ‘em!” it said, and the door shook as someone kicked at it. 

But it didn’t budge, due to Nick and Rose both holding onto some sort of spell that kept it safe. The door rattled and shook, and someone fired a gun at the wood, but the spell did not break; although both of the Magics in the room seemed to be growing more tired by the second.

Suddenly, the noise on the other side only consisted of gunshots, although Clay and Nick both recognized that they were the guns that belonged to Somnium. They all curled into the corner, and listened to the fight that was mere feet in front of them.

2 Hours later.

“You can come out now, Your Majesty.” Sapnap stood, and gently creaked the door open- on the other side, the general of Somniums army. He gave a sigh of relief.

“C’mon, guys,” he said, relieved that they had survived. It had been a short attack; one without much purpose other than to mess with the castle and send them into more chaos.

Clay stood, and pulled George to his feet. He held his hand for a moment, and dropped it before the general would notice.

“We count 4 deaths, all servents,” the general said as the four of them stepped out of Clay and Nicks room. “So, it means nothing.” He shrugged as though their lives were meaningless, as though no one cared about them.

Rose seemed to tremble rage, and was clearly trying not to start chewing the generals head off in a lecture. Her lectures were killer; George had sat through enough of them whenever he tried to sneak out with Clay. Most of the time Rose let him, but if it was at night she would go haywire.

Sapnap took her wrist, gave Clay a look and dragged her to the door outside. The guards had positioned themselves at the doors again, a hint that the rebels must have left a while ago. They slipped outside, leaving George and Clay with the general.

“I don’t understand why you picked them, your majesty,” he said, his voice dripping with disappointment. “You picked a blacksmith from a poor town and a… a girl.”  
Now it was George who was trembling with rage. Yes, Sap was from a poor town, but he was Somniums most talented blacksmith, possessed magic, (which only 3 people possessed in all of Somnium) and was talented with a bow and arrow. Rose had the most magic of perhaps the entire world, and with Saps help had ended the war against the original rebels. Here, three year later, they had those two to thank. And the general was criticizing them.

“Just for the record, General, we wouldn’t be standing here without those two,” George said, his voice slowly turning to a snarl. “And if you want to criticize my decisions, perhaps you should begin packing.” Both the general and Clays eyes widened. George seemed to have that look when he had when Clay was being knighted.

“I-I, sorry, Your Majesty,” said the General quickly, going into a small bow before dashing away and leaving the two alone.

“I don’t understand what his problem is,” Clay muttered as they slipped into Georges study. A safe refuge for whenever they needed a break. Clay locked the door as George sat down on the wooden desk, sighing at the feel of finally truly being alone.

“He doesn’t like Rose and Sap because they took his power during the war.” George had been 15 when the war ended, and had finally been able to date Clay without having to worry about him getting killed in the attacks that happened almost daily.

“Shouldn’t he just be happy the war is over?” Clay said, shaking his head as he sat next to George and spun the globe that was next to him. “I mean, yeah, he wanted credit. But Rose and Sap gave it to him. They got, like, 1/10th of the credit they deserved. He got 10 times the credit he deserved. Why does he still care?”

“I dunno,” George murmured, leaning into Clay a little. Clays hand slipped around his waist, fingers moving in a figure 8 on the brunettes hips. The sat there, at peace for a few precious moments, before George gave a small yelp.

“What? What is it?” Clay said, quickly taking his hand away, nervous George was angry at him. But George didn’t notice- he had scrambled to the floor and picked a photo off the ground, looking at it in his hands.

There were a few people in the photo- two that looked around 15, 16 ish, one with blonde hair and a missing tooth, and another with brown hair and a huge smile.There was also an older one with his hands on their shoulders, with foxish features and bright orange hair. On the back of the photo, there was a letter written in messy handwriting.

Dear Will. Tommy and Tubbo are doing well. Tommy is confused how his nephew is younger then him, but I’ve given up explaining. L’manburg is not the same without you, but we know you have to go; who else will make Somnium pay for how they treat us? We aren’t little minions for them, we are people too. We miss you. Come back soon.  
Love, Fundy, Tommy and Tubbo.

Before George could say anything, a hand was around his mouth. Clay’s too- he could not speak. He turned, and saw Sap staring at him with tired eyes.

“Listen, guys, this might come as a surprise,” he said, as Rose tied a gag around Clay. He gave a muffled noise, confused, “but the rebels are different this time. They don’t actually kill. The bodies aren’t ‘too incarnated’, we just take the people and tell them the truth. They aren’t the same rebels as last time.”

“Yeah,” Rose murmured, looking at them. “And we’ll do that for you, too. Do you want to hear the story now, or when we take you to L’manburg?”

“Nfoww!” Clay said angrily, muffled by the gag. 

“Well, it started a bit after the war,” Rose began cracking her knuckles as she leaned against the door. George wasn’t gagged- he trusted Rose and Sap, and they knew that. He also had figured it out about the whole body thing, and wanted the truth. “A man named Wilbur, or as you might know from that letter, Will, was accompanied by his younger brother as they were walking. They lived simple lives, making money from selling honey from their adopted brothers bee farm. Tubbo.

“But basically, they were walking down the street and this knight came, and he started yelling at Will because he recognized him and he had lost a bet to him a week or so ago. He started screaming profanities at him, yelling about how he was poor and didn’t even deserve to exist. I think it was too much for Tommy, who had turned 16 a few days ago. But then the knight hit Will in the face, and made him give him all the money he had on him. Tommy did something kinda bad, though, and punched the knight right back.

“They had to run, because even though the knight had hit Will and taken his money, they were the ones who might die because of it. So they ran, and Will took his son Fundy, whos like part fox or something, and he ran with them to the Beyond.”

“The Beyond?” George gasped, confused. He had thought the Beyond could not be entered. It was a woods where no civilization had been made, because of the dense woods and large swaths of red wood trees. (AHAHA DECLARATION OF INDEPENDENCE REFERENCE) Slowly, it became a sort of fairy tale.

“Yeah. But anyway, the started building a civilization there, with these beautiful walls and a nice little van thing. Theres a river, and tall trees. But word of this place spread, and now people who are mistreated by the guards and knights and others flee there, and they’ve started attacking.”

“What, so they attack because the guards are unfair?” said George, a little bewildered.

“That's not the only reason. There's a tax, called Royalty Tax. They take 200 dollars a month for every person in the house, and then it goes right to the King, General, and Army. That's how this place is so posh and fancy, because we’re taking their money.”  
George took a moment to process it all. He had always been told that the only taxes were a few for healers, and that knights were honorable and always helped the citizens. But he had memories of when knights were cruel and vicious.

“So… what are you saying?” asked George, looking up at Rose and Sap, who exchanged glances.

“We need you to join the revolution, to join L’manburg.”  
George gave a sigh, looking at the ground and then back at his gagged boyfriend. He undid the gag, and Clay gave a grateful sigh.

“I’d join, George,” he said, looking at Sap and Rose. He took Georges hand and pulled him to his feet. “This place is messed up. Most of the kingdom is homophobic, they tax people who barely get by as it is, and they still claim they’re the good guys.

George gave a sigh, and then looked at Rose and Sapnap.

“Ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO HOO TWO POSTS IN TWO DAYS HECK YEAH
> 
> haha cliffhanger go burr
> 
> 'the beyond' is like the part of the smp where no one has built
> 
> btw i might be posting some fluff rather than chapter 3 for this, just chill dnf because i can't really write the same storyline for so long bleh
> 
> its normal to be writing a fanfiction on your school computer right??
> 
> tysm for reading, i'll try to post again soon!! ty for all the kudos & hits!! remember u never have to. :)
> 
> -Nao (NotAnOat


	5. Bookstore [1] (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay works at a bookstore, and finds interest in one of the customers.
> 
> I can't do summaries. Basically, bookstore fluff. 2-3 Parts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah, im doing daily posts! somehow im more active during school... idk why.  
> this is chill fluff, not much story to it other than there is gonna be a second part if people like it and i have motivation
> 
> heheh not a lot of words but i still like it
> 
> oh, btw sometimes i try to do better spacing between lines and sometimes i dont because im tired (guess who fell asleep at midnight last night???)
> 
> 1.04k words :)

~Book Store~

The small jingle of the bell above door made Clay look up from his laptop. He gave a small sigh, glanced one last time at the line of code he was fixing, and stood. A brunette a few inches shorter than him stood nervously in front of the counter, holding a paperback copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.  
“Uh, hi,” he said nervously. Clay gave a warm smile, tucking his hands into his black hoodie that had a bi flag ont he front. The boy noticed the flag, went bright pink, and fell silent.  
“What can I help you with?” Clay asked, smiling melting into a smirk as the boy blushed again. He had been flirted with at work before, but never really by a guy. The bookstore he worked at, Halo Books, was pretty quiet most of the time. But people always came here for gift cards, and they always got new books before the other places. Teens never really came in here, other than the ones obsessed with reading. And this kid looked like a teen, at least height wise. (haha gogy is short)  
“I was, um, wondering if I could get this in hardcover, for less if I return the paperback?” the boy squeaked out, face still pink. Clay raised an eyebrow, wondering what their policy was. Then, making the decision to be nice to the cute brunette standing in front of him, he nodded.   
“Sure, follow me!” he said cheerfully, and they began walking towards the Harry Potter section. “So, you like Harry Potter, huh?”  
“Yeah, I read the books, then watched the movies, and am now re-reading the series.” The boy adjusted his glasses, shoving his hands into his grey hoodie pockets.   
“Oh, yeah?” Clay said, turning a corner into the fantasy section and then fingering through the books. “Do you like and of the characters a bit,” he coughed, “more than the others?”  
The shorter blushed, but nodded. “Yeah, I like Draco.”  
“What? Why?” asked Clay, attempting to pull the hardcover Harry Potter book from its tightly packed shelf, failing miserably.  
“Blondes are my typ-” he stopped as Clay looked up at him and tousled his blonde hair. The brunette cringed at how weird that must sound in the presence of a blond.  
“Well, good to know,” Clay said playfully, handing him the hard cover and snatching the paperback from the boys hand. “Whats your name, by the way?”  
“Oh, I’m G-george,” he said nervously, praying blond hadn’t suspected anything. But he already had a mischievous smile on his face.  
“Ok, G-george,” he said, purposely stuttering a little. George gave a little huff of annoyance, and Clay laughed as they returned to the counter and George put the hardcover down so he could pay. But the taller simply pushed the book back into Georges arms.  
“Huh?” he said, confused.  
“I’d say seeing you stutter was payment enough, George,” he said, giving a smile.  
“Uh, o-ok?” George said quietly. He wanted to say something, anything to keep the conversation, but Clay was just quiet as he watched the boy in front of him.  
“Your short,” he said finally, causing George to huff again and his face to go red. He glared him, and Clay laughed again, although it turned into a sort of wheeze that George found cute.  
“You have a weird laugh,” he countered, and Clay rolled his eyes, but smiled.  
“Well, see you around, Georgie,” he said, giving another wheeze as George glared at him again. The small jingle of the door made him smile, hoping his plot worked.

~Time Skip~

George gave a happy sigh as he turned the page, curled into his bed with a cat beside him. Her name was going to be Cloud, but then his younger sister thought he said ‘Clout’ so he called her Clout.  
As he turned the page again, a small folded bit of paper fell out. He looked at it, confused, and opened it up. On it, a phone number with a signature of the name ‘Clay’.

~7.3 Miles Away~

“Honestly, Clay, if you’re going to flirt with someone, actually flirt with them rather than give them your number first,” a brown haired boy was saying, typing away on his computers keyboard. Clay gave a groan, flopping onto the boys bed.  
“Easy for you to say, you don’t have feelings,” Clay shot back, earning himself a pretzel to the face from the boy and the computer. “Nick, it sounds easy, but it really isn’t.”  
“Honestly, if it went as you said it was, then he was definitely flirting with you too.” He turned backwards in this chair, legs wrapped around the back of it. (it sounds like hes gonna do something to the chair ha)  
“Listen, I just-” he was interrupted by his phone ringing, and he practically tackled it and looked at caller idea. He sighed, due to the fact it was just Bad, his friend and boss. (i dont wanna use darryll it feels weird)  
“Hey, Bad!” he said, trying to sound peppy. When Bad answered, he didn’t sound as exited as he usually did.  
“Were you flirting with George?” he said, and Clay cringed. Right. Bad had a friend named George, who was gay and liked to read. Frick.  
“Uh, maybe?” he said nervously. “Ok, yes.”  
“Clay!” Bad said angrily, but the anger melted fast from his voice. “I mean, GEorge likes you too, but-”  
“He does?” Clay said hopefully, and Nick gave a snicker from across the room. “How do you know?”  
“Well, he called me when he found your number in there.” Shoot. “I’m thinking I set you guys up.” Clay pumped his fist, giving a small yes. Nick rolled his eyes from across the room, and threw another pretzel at the blond.  
“Hey Bad, tell George that Clay said he was hot-” Nick said, resting his chin on his hand. Clay was using his hand (or, rather, fingers) to make something a bit less friendly.  
“Wait, you said that?” Bad said, and Clay flushed bright red.  
“Uh, well, um, I’m free everyday after work for the date! Bye, Bad!” he said frantically, ending the call. He glared at Nick. “I’m going to murder you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how am i doing half-good daily posts its weird
> 
> i do have irl school thursday friday so i might not post on those days or the weekend. but ill try :))
> 
> haha i blasted one direction and powfu while writing this so sorry if some parts seem off i might have gotten distracted
> 
> doOOont stAy aWakE fOr toO lOng
> 
> anyway
> 
> tysm for reading!! compared to others this isnt popular but we have 350+ hits, like 30 kudos... ;-;
> 
> ily guys!! stay safe!! :DD
> 
> -Nao <3


	6. Bookstore [2] (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date happens! George and Dream meet, and converse on a few different subjects. But, how will it end?
> 
> haha i suck at writing summeries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro i wrote 2.2k words of fluff what is wrong with me
> 
> anyway, part 2 for the bookstore thing, except it's not at a bookstore it's at a restaurant because its a date, WOOO
> 
> i wanted to call the resteraunt Trying because its a housing parkour on hypixel (you should go there, im iAmNotAnOat on there :)) )
> 
> anyway, this is pretty chill. some mentions of divorce but other than that nothing other than ranting about salmon and them watching the sunset
> 
> 2.2k Words

~~~

5:42 PM.

“What do you wear to a date, Nick?” Clay was asking, looking at himself in the mirror. Wearing dark grey jeans and a white t shirt, he had absolutely no clue what to wear. His blonde hair was swept to the side, which had taken 15 minutes alone. He smelled of Nicks 2-in-1 shampoo, which smelled good so he had taken it. (without asking)  
Nick had walked in, hair wet from a shower and water still dripping from neck. He was splayed out on the bed, getting Clays comforter wet. Clay hadn’t said anything because he was desperate for advice.  
“I would keep what you have on, plus the dark green flannel,” he said, pointing lazily at Clays closet. Clay opened the closet, shrugged on the flannel, and stood in front of the mirror. “Put on your white adidas and black wristwatch, and tuck in your shirt slightly, but not all the way” Clay put on the watch, shoved on the shoes, and tucked in his white shirt a little more. He was surprised how good he looked.  
“How do you know this?” he questioned, still staring at his reflection. He looked unlike himself- good. Nick opened his mouth, but was cut off. “I mean, you’ve never been on a date that I know of.”  
“I hate you,” Nick said angrily, throwing a pillow at Clays perfect hair. He gave Nick a glare, looked at his reflection, and decided he liked it a little messy.  
“Date’s at 6:15, so I should probably go because the place is 15 minutes away, plus traffic and if he’s late.” He walked back out, and then poked his head back in. “I’ll probably be back around 8:00. Yes, you can use the toaster. If you burn the apartment down, I’ll murder you. Again.” He then darted out the door, twirling his car keys and shoving his phone into his pocket, double checking he had his wallet, as his hopeful expression said enough about how he felt.

4.2 Miles Away

George sat in the car, fiddling with the sleeves of his white long sleeve shirt, underneath his blue t shirt with 2 horizontal lighter stripes on the front. He picked at a loose thread on blue jeans, and eyed his black converse that was shadowed by the dashboard.  
He huffed at the traffic, and checked his watch. 6:03, and it would take him another five minutes to get there without traffic. Fiddling with his round glasses nervously as the traffic surged forward, his a ringtone ran through the cars bluetooth, caller ID telling him it was Bad.  
“Hey, Bad!” he said, pushing on the gas as someone honked their horn behind him. He gritted his teeth. He hated driving.  
“Hey, George!” Bad chirped, and George relaxed a little at his friends happy tone. “Clay told me to tell you he might be a little late because of traffic.” George laughed out loud.  
“I understand his pain,” George muttered, glaring at the truck in front of him, which was driving at least 4 miles under the speed limit.   
“So, where is he taking you?” asked Bad, and George heard him flopped onto his bed, and heard his dog, Rat, yawn a little.  
“We’re going to Eternity,” George said, veering right onto the street. 6:14.  
“Ooh, they have great salads.” The sound of Rat being scratched behind the ear made George laugh, as he talked more with Bad and the nerves slowly melted away.

Eternity Restaurant. 6:21.

Clay was scrolling through twitter while waiting in front of the restaurant when George finally showed.  
He couldn’t lie; George did look good. Despite the clothes being casual- a blue t shirt, white undershirt, jeans- he somehow managed to make it look like some sort of designer outfit. Maybe that was just the way Clay thought, though.  
“H-hey,” said the brunette nervously, fiddling with his glasses. Clay shoved his phone in his pocket and gave a friendly smile. George seemed to relax. A little.  
“Hi!” Clay said cheerfully, pulling George by his wrist through the restaurant door. “In. I’m hungry.”  
“Not even a welcome for your prince,” George said, rolling his eyes but still cracking a smile.  
“Ah, should I have bowed, your majesty?” He tapped Georges head, sending shivers down the shorters spine. “I’m deeply sorry, my king.”  
“And you should be, knight,” George shot back, laughing as Clay held his car keys out like a sword. The server at the podium thing (i don't know how to describe it its like the place where people who lead you to your chairs go stand idk) and smiled at their antics.  
“Welcome to Eternity!” she said happily, pulling two adult menus out from under the podium thing (again, no clue what its called.) “Table for two, or are there more coming.”  
Clay couldn’t really help pausing for a moment at the words ‘table for two’. Sounded like a couple thing.  
He liked it.  
“Table for two, please,” said George, raising an eyebrow at his dates silence.  
“Alright!” the server chirped, and lead them to a small table in the back, near the window and slightly sheltered from the rest of the restaurant by a large plant. She gave Clay a wink, motioning towards George. Clay turned bright pink, and sat down.  
“Bad tells me they have good salads,” George said, scanning the menu. He glanced up at the blond, who seemed to be reading the menu like it was a book. “What? Reading the carbs listed?”  
“You’re one to talk, Mr. I-want-a-harcover,” Clay said, giving a wheeze of a laugh as George gave another huff. He imitated the huff, and George glared at him, making an attempt to wheeze but ending up sounding like he was choking. They both cracked up.  
“Honestly, I like salmon more than salads George said, laying his menu down and pointing at the ‘Atlantic Salmon’. “I thought salmon lived in rivers? Like that video of a salmon flopping up a stairway or something.”  
“That’s your only knowledge of salmon? Flopping up stairs?” Clay wheezed, and George rolled his eyes.  
“What? Have you memorized the salmon wikipedia page?” George teased, making Clay roll his eyes.  
“Well, I know they have more of a purpose in life to flop up stairs-”  
“I wasn’t saying that the salmon didn’t have a purpose!” George said, in mock hurt tone. “I mean, they can go on and defeat world hunger, its just-”  
“Wait, so salmon can defeat world hunger? Why wern’t we told this?” Clay said, leaning back in his chair as the two cracked up again. (sorry they’ve been discussing salmon im hungry)   
They lapsed into a comfortable silence after they ordered, sometimes pointing out other couples or groups that walked in, but mainly just taking in the peacefulness of the situation.  
“Hey, can I ask you something?” George said, bursting the little bubble of silence.  
“You just did, but sure. Ask another.”  
“When did you find out you were bi?”   
Clay stopped a little, listening to an Ed Sheeran song play in the background. He softened a little under Georges gaze, his dark brown eyes slowly piercing into his own.  
“Around 12,” he said finally, glancing down at the table. “About two weeks before my parents split up, I figured out I was bisexual. I just started noticing things about guys, like how one was pretty, or how sometimes I just melted around some guys.”  
“Yeah.” George nodded, smiling a little. He seemed to have brushed over the fact Clay had mentioned his parents. Clay was thankful, since he despised talking about it with anyone other than his cat, mainly because she couldn’t respond. “I figured it out a year ago, when I had a date with a girl who I’d known for a few months. I just kinda realized I never really saw her that way, or could imagine a wedding or a date or something like that. I could do it with a guy, though.” He glanced at Clay, cringing a little at his words. The taller just laughed.  
“Yeah, I get that. Are you, like, open about it?” George gave a nod.  
“Yep. I came out to Bad a day after knowing, and my parents a week later.” He paused a little. “They were both a little confused, but are overall accepting.”  
“Yeah,” Clay glanced out the window, “Must be nice.”  
He felt a small hand wrap around his own, George giving him an encouraging smile. He melted a little at the touch, trying so hard not to scream.  
“Your food, sirs?” (is sirs a word) A waiter had appeared, smiling at the enclosed hands. George seemed reluctant to pull away, (Clay melt count: 2) but took the plate from the waiter and gave him a smile.  
“Mm, this look-” but Clay had already started devouring the food, and George sighed. “Yeah, Bad gave me a warning about eating with you. Said I might lose my appetite just watching.”  
“What, did you tell him you were gonna watch me eat?” Clay managed to spit out through a mouthful of spaghetti. Georges cheeks dusted with pink. Clay gave a snicker and devoured a meatball, occasionally breaking his eating to talk with the boy infront of him.

7:46

“No way in heck am I letting you pay,” George snarled, looking angry for the first time on the date. Clay snickered, as if this small brunette was threatening in anyway.   
“I am paying and there is nothing you can do about it,” Clay shot back as the server returned to their table. George held his credit card out, but Clay snatched it from his hand and threw it into the plant. George gave a small noise of shock as he lept of his chair to retrieve his card, and Clay gave a smirk of satisfaction and gave the lady his card.  
She swiped it into one of those portable card-swipers (im sorry i know nothing about restaurants they should have gone to dream smp for their date i would know more) and handed it back as he signed his signature.  
“I hate you,” George said, returning to his chair, clutching his credit card.  
“Ah, do you really?” Clay said, pulling the brunette right back to his feet so they could leave. “C’mon, lets go for a walk.” One of the perks of eternity is that it was right by the water, and if you walked behind the building you could go down to the beach, relax in the sand, and watch the sunset. The waves spread on infinitely, (hence the name Eternity) and it was a beautiful sight that gave the restaurant   
“Woah,” George said as they watched the sun dip lower behind the waves. Clay grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the sand, plopping down and leaning against his elbows. George sat next to him, scooching a little closer than he was when he first sat down. (Clay melt count: 3)  
“Amazing, huh?” Clay murmured, as they watched the waves roll back into the shore for about 10 minutes, just taking in the beauty. “Ah, frick beauty.”  
“Huh?” George mumbled, a little too relaxed. Clay rolled his eyes and pulled the shorter to his feet.  
“C’mon!” he dashed towards the water, kicking off his sneakers and socks, rolling up his jeans slightly, and splashing into the shallow water. George rolled his eyes at this child of a man before him, but pulled off his shoes and socks and followed him into the water.  
“You are such a child,” he said, (HAHA CLAY IS TOMMYINNIT) watching as the taller gave a giggle as a small minnow nipped at his heel.  
“Hey, at least I’m not short,” Clay quipped, and George gave another huff. (idk why huffing is such a George thing for me)  
“Just because you’re bigger than me doesn’t make you better than me!” he said angrily, but the smirk on Clays smile only grew.  
“Ah, but if I was smaller, could i do this?” he said, and George gave a confused noise as the blond picked him up bridal style. (fundy wedding flashbacks)  
“What the-” he said, giving shooting Clay a confused look as he brought the brunette to shore. George gave a yelp as he was dropped into the sand. And Clay sat down next to him. “You are so weird.”  
“Rather be weird that be normal, I guess,” Clay replied as George sat back up, coating in sand. He gave a sinister grin, faced away from Clay, and shook his head aggressive. Clay gave a sputter behind him as sand blew into his face.  
“Karma,” George murmured, turning back to face the blonde, who holding his tongue out in an attempt to get the sand off.  
“I thidn’t theserfe thath!” he said, George laughing at his sad attempt to talk scraping sand off his tongue. “I’ll get revenge,” he said finally, grinding his teeth a little as he felt the sand in his teeth. George was going to question what he was talking about when the blond pulled him in for a gentle kiss.

8:38

“Finally!” Nick said, looking up at his friend as he walked into the room, sand on his hands and a little in his hair, although the only thing that was on his face was a huge smile. “Uh, you good?”  
“Better than good. Amazing. Wonderful.” Clay plopped down on the sofa next to Nick, snatching the remote shuffling through other movies.  
“Loved?” Nick cooed, earning him a shove from the blond. He chuckled. “What, what happened?” But he was silenced by Clay turning up the TV. By the time they were done the movie, the older was still smiling.

~End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAS BOI RANT ABOUT SALMON WOOOO
> 
> ha sorry im just really hungry
> 
> anyway, i should be playing mc with my friend but i was like no fanfiction
> 
> enjoy!! sorry for not posting this sooner, i really didn't feel like writing yesterday. may not post tomorrow because school :((
> 
> -Nao (NotAnOat)


	7. Sleepy Bois Inc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is getting beat up in school, so his brothers decide to help. Not my best work, but I like it.
> 
> Not DNF, although it is mentioned. Thought I'd put it in here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woahhh what happened to every other day posts? i'll try to continue that, but i've been having more schoolwork and also im experiencing a crap ton of writers block, so thats just great.
> 
> anyway this is sleepy bois inc + tubbo family tree. not really dnf but i wanted to put it in here so don't judge me. 
> 
> kinda fast paced and bad at some points. halfway through i was hit with writers block so i took like a two day break and finished it earlier today
> 
> 1.6k words

The first rule of MCYT High was that if you snitched, you were automatically unpopular.  
Tommy had learned this from watching a few kids get beat up, snitch, and then get beat up by the bullies friends or older sibling. Not a pretty sight.  
So the moment he started getting beat up each day after school, he had no clue what to do.  
He and Tubbo had just been walking home after Film Club, laughing and talking about ideas for making a movie to show with classmates. They were turning the corner onto L’manburg Lane (i refuse to change it) when a boy jumped out and grabbed their backpacks before they could run away.  
Tommy recognized the kid instantly: Ace (entirely fictional) was one of the quote on quote ‘popular’ kids, but he had basically bullied his way to the top. Whenever he was snitched on, he played innocent and then the teachers liked him more. He was a teachers favorite, but only really used it to cheat on tests and not get detentions.  
Why the guy was picking on him, Tommy didn’t know.  
“Little weirdo,” Ace snarled, taking in Tommy's denim jacket with pins like a crown, his signature T-shirt, a bee (for Tubbo), two of his favorite music discs that he still listened to when no one was around, a beanie that looked like Wilburs, his dads hat, and the words ‘Innit’ stitched in cursive on the back. “Got a friendship bracelet too, huh?” he said, twisting Tommy's arm behind his back and eyeing the small beaded bracelet with a bee on it. (Again, for Tubbo.)  
“G-go away,” Tommy stuttered, but he was whisked around to face Ace, (haha it rhymed) and the older boy slammed his fist into the shorters face. Tubbo gave a small gasp behind him as Tommy reeled back a bit. Ace punched him in the gut before speed-walking away, laughing like a maniac at the bruised blond.  
“Are you okay?” Tubbo said, kneeling down to his friend. Tommy gave a little shudder, and then stood, wincing. “C’mon, lets go home.”

~1 Week Later~

It had been happening for about a week, Tommy and Tubbo walking home, Tommy getting beat up and taking the punches for Tubbo. Sometimes Ace was joined by his friends, sometimes he was alone. Every time, Tommy took more hits, walked home limping, and pretended to be fine around his family.  
But on Friday, when Ace was with his friends and his tooth had gotten knocked out, Phil was already home and noticed that Tommys mouth was bleeding and that the boy had a black eye and was limping.  
“Tommy, what happened?” he said instantly, hugging his youngest son. Tommy stayed silent, but Phil fixed him with a look and he decided he might as well talk. He exchanged a glance with Tubbo, then started explaining.  
“We’ve been walking home from school each day, um, this kid has been beating us up since about a week ago.” He motioned to his eye. “He hits. And kicks. And sometimes his friends help. Sometimes he hits Tubbo, too.” The brunette gave a sad smile, then shook his head.  
“Once, he did. But it’s mainly Tommy.”  
“Oh, boys,” Phil said quietly, pulling Tommy and Tubbo into a hug. The two boys, despite being freshman and in highschool, took it gratefully.

~1 Hour Later~

Phil had left to go to a PTA meeting, leaving Tommy and Tubbo at home on their own, both sitting on the couch playing uno while wondering what was going on. Tubbo was about to win when they heard the door slam, their cards scattering as they both jumped.  
“We’re home!” Wilbur said in a sing-song voice. Tommy rolled his eyes as his older brother peeked through the doorway. “What’s up?”  
“Eh. Dad’s at a PTA meeting,” Tommy shrugged, gathering the cards.  
“Since when does he go to those?” Techno asked, flopping into an armchair and ruffling his pink hair. He had dyed it a few years ago, and still liked it. He didn’t get made fun of anymore because people knew that if you messed with him, well…  
“Oh, um…” Tommy paused, looking at Tubbo. His friend gave a little nod. “We were getting beat up, and he-”  
“You were WHAT?” his older brothers screamed, both standing up.   
“Um.”  
“Who? I’m gonna murder that little-” Techno was cut off by Wilbur glaring a him. The eldest gave a sigh. “Are you guys okay?”  
“Yeah,” Tommy said, but in his head he was screaming no. Nononononononono-  
“You’re a horrible liar, Tommy,” Will said, taking the uno cards from the blonds hand. “C’mon, we can play and talk later. You need a break.”  
Tommy gave a grateful sigh, and Tubbo grinned at Wilbur. Despite not actually being blood related to them, they had adopted the bee lover at the age of 1, and he and Tommy had grown up together. They never argued like Tommy sometimes did with Will and Techno, maybe because Tubbo was agreeable and just overall really nice.  
“Wait, didn’t I technically already win?” he asked, taking seven cards.  
“No, I would have clutched,” Tommy said, sticking his tongue out.  
“How can you clutch uno?” Wilbur questioned, placing a red card down.  
“You get good.”

11:09 pm.

(This is roughly based on a fanart I found on twitter)

Tommy face was shoved into the pillow as he gave a sigh. He turned, facing his clock. 11:09. Who needs sleep anyway?  
He sat up quickly in bed, placing his feet on the cold floor. He gave a small shiver, and pulled his blanket around his shoulders as he quickly left his room. He was aiming to just get a glass of water, but the light in Technos room intrigued him, so he stepped inside.  
The pink-haired boy sat curled on the small couch in his room, which was at the foot of his bed. He held in his hands with some sort of greek gods book, titled Orpheus. The eldest of the family didn’t even look up as Tommy walked in, engrossed in his book.  
“Techno?” he said quietly, and Technos head shot up, and his face melted into a concerned look.  
“Tommy? What are you doing up?” he asked, eyeing his younger brother.  
“I can’t sleep,” he murmured, wrapping the blanket tighter around himself. “Can I stay in here for a little bit?”  
Techno gave a small sigh, but then smiled. “Sure. You ca-” He was cut off as Tommy practically leapt into the spot next to him, leaning against the tallers shoulders. Techno gave another sigh, but a smile managed to leak through.  
“Whaddya reading?” Tommy asked, eyeing the page.  
“Its about Orpheus,” Techno said, and Tommy gave an eye roll, but didn’t make any smart remarks. Huh. “You wanna read, or just sit there?”  
“I’m comfy just sitting,” Tommy replied, wrapping the blanket around himself. Techno smiled, leaned into his younger brother, and continued reading.

~The Next Day~

“You sound like a pig when you snore, Tech,” Tommy was saying, still laying down on the small couch in Technos room. He had fallen asleep there, and Techno didn’t really feel like moving him, so he just moved to the bed and left him alone.  
“If you want me to keep being nice to you, then shut it,” Techno sniped back, pulling on a red sweatshirt. Clashed with his hair, but he didn’t give a crap what anyone thought. He pulled Tommy to his feet as the blond gave a tired groan. “Get up, you lazy child.”  
“I’m not a child!” Tommy squeaked angrily, and Techno laughed, pulling him out of his room. Tommy stayed in his PJ’s for as long as possible, as did Tubbo. Will and Techno always got changed, because they were ‘mature’ and whatever else they said that justified being less comfy.  
“Morning!” Tubbo chirped happily as he munched on toast with jelly, making a sad attempt to not get any on his face. Fail.  
“G’mornin,” Tommy yawned, stealing a piece of toast from Tubbos plate. The brunette sighed, but kept eating.  
“Wheres dad?” asked Will, walking into the kitchen as he pulled on his beanie. He took a few eggs from the fridge and began whisking them in a bowl.  
“I dunno,” answered Techno, sliding into the seat next to Will. “Probably asleep. The PTA meeting ended at like eleven because he demanded answers for why Ace wasn’t in court for assault.”  
Tommy gave a groan. “Ace will just bully me more! I’m dead!” He placed the toast back on Tubbos plate, losing his appetite.  
“Not if we teach him a lesson,” Will snarled, cracking his knuckles. “I’m gonna murder that son of a-”  
“Wilbur, shut it,” Techno said, taking Tommys forgotten toast. Tubbo gave a sound of disdain at his toast being stolen for the second time in just a few minutes. Poor, traumatized toast. (I’m so tired) “We’ll just stick by you most of the day, and we’ll walk with you back and forth from school. No one is gonna mess with you or Tubbo.”

Monday. 3:21 (SATISFYING TIME YESSS)

Techno had kept his word. On Monday, any of his friends would walk next to Tommy and Tubbo and keep an eye on them, wether it was Techno himself, Clay and George, (always walking together) or any other of Technos friends. Ace and his group may have looked at Tommy with a look that could kill, but the blond had managed to avoid them most of the day.  
The four of them were walking home: Techno, Wilbur, Tubbo, and Tommy. Just walking peacefully, Wilbur singing off key and trying to make Techno sing along and Tubbo gathering dandelions. Tommy was just walking, taking in it all, hoping it would never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might do more sleepy bois inc + tubbo stuff. considering doing a fundy/dream wedding thing, technically dnf because *coughs* thats how it ended
> 
> also: WHAT thE HECK THIS HAS OVER 500 HITS AND 50 KUDOS WUTTT *cries*
> 
> i should be doing my extra credit stuff but fanfiction so here we are
> 
> haha i read heatwaves *crying because chapter 10*
> 
> anyyyyywayyyyyy
> 
> ily guys!! have an awesome day, stay safe :)
> 
> -Nao


	8. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay & George have been dating for over 5 years, and Clay wants to finally ask...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo! i've had this idea in my head for a while, and i'm kinda wondering how i think of this because it took me like 20 minutes and it's not that long, so idk...
> 
> eh, it's ok
> 
> but basically dream and george have been dating for over 5 years and george moved in with him 6 months ago. clay proposes, but in a way where george knew before hand lol
> 
> 870 words :(

George stared at himself in the mirror, blow-drying his wet hair. Water dripped down his neck and on to the floor as he turned off the hair dryer, slipped into warm clothes, and exited the bathroom.

The cold hit him abruptly, and he felt desperate for a sweatshirt despite it being fricken Florida. He still wasn’t quite used to the warmth, even though he had been living here with his boyfriend for over 6 months. Moving away from Brighton was probably the best decision he had ever made, but he still missed having days where the thermometer went below 50. (Fahrenheit, of course.) (woah did i actually spell it right)

Their shared bedroom was the master bedroom, with a nice bed, 3 off white walls and a blue accent one that their bed was pressed against. Clay had let George pick the wall color of he could be the main decorator, so the walls were coated in posters, sub buttons, and physical art fans had sent them.  
The rest of the room was pretty standard. They both streamed in different rooms, and they had turned the small, barely-even-a-basement into a small recording studio for audio based videos. But bedroom wise, there were two dressers, one neat and tidy (Georges) and the other practically overflowing (Clays). 

George didn’t really feel like trying to put on one of his sweatshirts because it would just get wet and then be hard to put on, so he went rooting through Clay’s sweatshirts until he found a comfortable green one at the very bottom.

He shoved the sweatshirt over his head, and had placed his hands in the pocket when he felt something inside. He pulled out a small, black leather box. His eyes widened.

“Oh, frick,” he muttered under his breath, opening the small box. A ring inside, sapphire with small little diamond encrusted inside. “Frick, frick, fri-”

“George?” said a familiar voice, and the brunettes entire body went rigid. “Um.”

“H-hi,” George said quietly, turning and then regretting it at the look on Clay’s face when he saw the ring. “I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

“It’s fine,” Clay interrupted, closing the door behind him. “I just, um…” He paused again. “God, I suck at doing this.”

“S’ok,” George said, sitting on the bed, hands hidden by the oversized hoodie. “I’m sorry though, I shouldn’t have found it, you were probably going to do something else.”

“It’s not your fault, George,” Clay murmured, gently pulling the ring and box from Georges hand. “I didn’t have anything planned. I was just gonna ask Sap or look up how the heck you propose to people.”

“P-propose?” George stuttered, head whipping upward. Clays face melted into a small smile.

“What else would it be for?” he said softly, staring at the jewelry. “You said blue was your favorite color, so I got a sapphire or whatever you call them, but I also wanted to incorporate diamonds, so-”

“Wait Wait Wait Wait Wait, that’s for… me?” George said, and Clay gave a disappointed sigh.

“Man, you are dense.”

“S-shut up!” George squeaked angrily, glaring at the blond. He just laughed, and gently took the shorters hand. 

“I was going to ask you soon, I guess. I mean, we’ve been dating for over 5 years. I’ve known you most of my life, and we’ve been living together for about half a year, so you pretty much know if you would like it or not.” Clay took a deep breath. “So, I was wondering if you would m-”

“Yes,” George said, not even letting Clay finish his sentence before gently pulling him closer. "Duh."

"Wow, romantic," Clay muttered under his breath, but George caught it and gave a small laugh, pulling the blond into a kiss. By the time they pulled apart, Clay had slipped the ring onto Georges finger

~4 Months Later~

Everything had gone smoothly- the wedding, the gifts, the friends-living-in-hotels-for-a-week thing. Sap had come and stayed for about an extra week, mainly because they could use that as an excuse as to why they were less active, streaming less, and not on twitter. He had left just a few hours ago, Clay and George waving their friend off from the gate as he got onto the plane.

Now they were sitting on the couch, George half asleep and updating twitter while Clay swam in his own thoughts.

"God, so many people think we're dead or something," George said, giving an eye roll. "Some people think we fought or something, and we need a break.” George snorted. “Some people are offering to date me, ha!”  
“Ban em,” Clay said, oddly serious. George have him a look.

“What? Why?” he said, looking down at the tweets. “They’re just joking.”

“Well, pardon me for being overprotective to my boyf-” he paused suddenly. “Husband.” The word repeated itself over and over in his head as George gave a smile.

“It’s fine, love,” he murmured, although he did ban the people for a few days. “We’re fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meh. i like the idea more than the actual story, but that's just life
> 
> i swear to god if someone mentions this to me irl imma murder sumthin (in a video game don't kick me pls-)
> 
> also who else is crying over l'manburg i know you're out there
> 
> anyway, have an awesome day!! ily guys, i'll try to write a longer and higher quality thing over the next day or so :)
> 
> -Nao


	9. Fundy/Dream Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy and Dream are having a wedding, but it doesn't end the way it was planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah, two posts in one day? crazy! one kinda bad and one that i'm really happy with :D
> 
> as said, i reallyreallyreally like this one, i think it's pretty good and i hope you guys like it too.
> 
> idk what to put for notes.
> 
> 1.4k words

The soft, white fabric was comfortable, but didn’t really help with Dreams nerves.

Wearing a dress in front of all of his friends, for one thing. But there was also the fact that he was marrying a half fox that was literally the nephew of his worst enemy. A nephew that was somehow older than one of his uncles, but a nephew nonetheless.

Plus, he also kind of hated Fundy.

The boy was nice enough, but not really the type of person Dream liked. He didn’t know what kind of person he liked, but it probably wasn’t a half fox with orange hair, a tail, and an obsession with coding that was rivaled only by Dreams.

Everyone seemed happy for them, from Will to Techno. Tommy was impartial, part of him hating Dream and part of him liking Fundy. But he had agreed he wouldn’t go crazy at the wedding and try to murder Dream, although that would be pretty funny.

Dream didn’t have any ‘bridesmaids’ other than Sap and George, who were coming in a few minutes. He trusted the two of them with his life, although George a little more. 

Though the brunette had been acting a little odd since they announced the wedding, Dream had still chosen him to help. Sap had been looking at Dream a little weird after he and George hung out, though, so he the blond was a bit confused, but still trusted the two.

“The wedding kings have arrived!” Sap said, bursting through the doors. His eyes became playful when he saw Dream in a dress. “Ah, we’ve found a queen-”

“Shut up,” Dream snarled, flushing red as Sap laughed. George walked in, looking somewhat handsome in a-

Frick, why was he thinking George was handsome? He was at a wedding to his future husband. This was not a time to see your best friend as hot.

“So, do we need to help you with makeup?” Sap asked, spotting a small case that was by a vanity table. “We could go for the ‘goth wife’ look.”

“Shut it, Sap,” Clay said angrily, sitting down. The raveonettes eyes softened.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly, “You just seem nervous, so I’m trying to lighten the mood a little.”

“S’ok. I’m just worried that I’m not making the right decisions,” he said, hand suddenly over his mouth. “Frick. I shouldn’t have said that.”

Saps eyebrows were telling that the ravenette was unsurprised. George still sat quietly in the corner, taking it all in. 

“Well, do you, you know, love him?” the shortest said, glancing at the blond.

“I…” Dream exhaled. “I dunno. It all went so fast.”

“Yeah,” George grumbled. “Tell me about it.” Dream gave a confused look, but George didn’t elaborate. Sap gave a small cough to remind them he was still there.

“You could talk to him, if you need to,” he said, sitting next to Dream and placing a hand on his shoulder. Georges eyes flited over to the touch, but quickly trained them to the   
floor. “He’s in the other room on his own, remember?” The three fell silent.

“I don’t want to end it now, unless there’s a good chance I could take,” Dream said after a long pause. “He put so much effort into making today perfect.” George gave a snort from across the room, and Sap glared at him.

“Don’t listen to the short guy,” he said, making a lazy gesture towards George, who rolled his eyes at him. “He’s jealous.”

“What do you-”

“Dream!” The doors opened, revealing Niki. “And Sap, I guess. You’re walking with him.”

“Wait, I am?” Sap said, confused. Niki gave a sigh. 

“Yeah, the father of the bride walks beside-”

“I’m his father?”

“I’m the bride?”

“Guys, shut it,” she said, glaring at the two and then spotting George. “George, you too. You’re sitting up front, you should head out.” He nodded, and gave Dream one last look   
before slipping outside.

“Ok, Sap, you’re walking on Dreams left side, and once you get to the front go and sit next to George.” Sap held out his hands, making Ls with them. Niki sighed. “C’mon, it’s starting soon. And, here.” She handed Dream a bouquet of yellow flowers. He practically them, and Sap laughed as sneezed.

“I hate you,” Dream said, glaring at his friend. Sap snickered, but looped his arm through Dreams. 

“C’mon, lets go.”

~At the podium~

“Now, are there any objections to this marriage?” Wilbur was asking, looking up front the huge book that was on book stand thing. (ugh what are they cAlled) The entire place was silent as Wilbur eyed everyone. Dream didn’t notice, but Sap gave George a small kick and mouthed, ‘do it’ but the brunette stayed quiet.

“Alright,” Wilbur said, taking in the silence. Fundy looked hopefully up at Dream, who gave an attempt at a smile. The orange-haired boy didn’t seem to notice the worriedness in his eyes. “Using the power investing in this church and fancy uit, I pronounce you two husband and fo-”

“I object!” George said suddenly, and gasps were scattered across the church. He clambered up the stage, and Wilbur didn’t seemed surprised, only raising one eyebrow.

“You missed the objection bit, we did that!” he exclaimed, and George eyed him, then shrugged.

“Oh, I, uh, object anyway!” he said, shoving Wilbur. He fell to the ground, but didn’t seem angry whatsoever.

“Oh, shoot, don’t hit me!” he said, watching as George grabbed Dreams wrist and started pulling him off the stage.

“Dream, get away from him, off the stage!” he said, as Dream gave a confused but slightly happy noise. “Here, take this-” he shoved his hands into his pocket and pulled out a keychain that looked like a chicken. “-chicken.” 

Despite the whole hey-he-just-ruined-a-wedding thing, everyone laughed as George quickly pulled the brunette out of the church and through a hall way. There was the faint noise of Fundy telling Tommy to go after them, but time seemed to stop as the two of them came to halt.

“Hey,” Dream said, not letting George talk. “Thanks.”

“That’s not why I did it, idiot,” George said, and Dream raised an eyebrow. Before he could even asked why, George stood on his tip-toes and kissed him.

Time stopped. The flowers in Dreams hands fell to the floor, bursting upon contact and scattering yellow flowers everywhere. He had to admit he hated it when George pulled away, and gave a sad sort of look.

“I’ll be in the fields for the rest of the day if you ever want to come with me,” the brunette said softly, and squeezed the tallers hand. “I’ll have to run away either way.” He turned away as he heard Tommy running through the hall next to them. He turned back, gave a small smile, and ran.

Tommy turned the corner just as George disappeared, and eyed the blond. “He kissed you, didn’t he?” he questioned, and Dream turned bright red. “Yep.”

A few others turned the corner, spotting Dream and the fallen flowers, and all stopped cold.

“Did you pull away when he kissed you?” Tommy asked as Sap gave Dream a knowing wink. Dream fell silent, red flushing to his face. Suddenly, right as Fundy turned the corner, he fled. Ran faster than he had ever run before.

Behind him, some one shouted, “Love is dead!”

“You’re dead wrong, H.”

~5 Hours Later~

George was watching the sun set in the sky, sitting lazily on the cobblestone wall that overlooked the beach, lost in his own thoughts. He hoped he hadn’t scared Dream off. The blond didn’t seem unhappy he had kissed him, so maybe he stood a chance. Against Fundy, though? The one who was related to Techno, Wilbur, Tommy, Phil… George was as good as dead. Or so he thought, at least.

“George?” a small voice said, and George whipped around and saw the blonde standing there, shadow dancing from the half-sunlit sky. George lept of the wall and was about to hug Dream, but stopped.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly, kicking at the dirt. “This must be confusing.”

“That’s an understatement,” Dream sighed, pulling George back to the wall and sitting down, watching the hazy orange sky. “But it’s ok.”

“Really?” George said softly, watching the tallers face as he pulled his knees close to his chest.

“Yeah.” Dream looked down at him, giving a small smile. “I’m happy, in a way.”

“I’m glad you’re happy,” George whispered, lacing his fingers through Dreams. The two sat, watching the sunset. Happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooo, bad ending but somewhat good writing!! hope ya'll enjoy, i loved writing an interpretation of the wedding and what happened after!! :D 
> 
> 3 posts in less that 24 hours, wowza!! (not philza)
> 
> hope ya'll liked it!!
> 
> my dog is snoring help
> 
> -Nao


	10. MCYT Highschool AU [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new kid at school, and Dream has some mixed feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup.
> 
> i'm very mellow rn cause i just got back from school, wrote like 200 words and then am posting this when i want it to be longer. but i also want to be a slightly social human being aka sending dream smp clips to my friends
> 
> but anyway, this is a mcyt highschool au thing. i've mainly been using this entire fic collection to funnel my favorite dnf stuff, and this made it in. there will be multiple parts, though fairly spread out. also can someone please tell me how to activate italic in ao3 i really need it lol-
> 
> trying not to use irl names but then i had to do find and replace to replace clay with dream
> 
> pretty boring chapter, im sorry :( i've been suffering from writers block and am hoping to end that soon. that might be why chapters are sort of straining to be longer/are shorter.
> 
> 1.2k words :)

Dreams first thought about the new kid that Sap brought to the table was that he was short.  
He was short, at least compared to most of them. He seemed to notice everyone was staring at him, and quickly averted his eyes to his ‘food’. Food in quotes because it was school food. Ick.  
“This is George!” Sapnap chirped, in high spirits. As always. Despite being a troublemaker of all sorts, and getting suspended last year, (let's not talk about it) he always seemed to be floating on air. Could be getting straight As, could be having a girlfriend.  
“H-hi,” George said nervously, looking up and wincing at the pairs of eyes staring at him.  
“Hey!” said Tubbo, smiling at his fellow brunette. George gave a grateful smile. “Welcome to MCYT!”  
“Thanks,” George said, giving a smile. Sap spotted Dream, who would normally be welcoming a new kid, but who was left speechless. He raised an eyebrow at the blond, but essentially ignored him.  
“Did you move, or are you a transfer, or what?” asked Wilbur, emptying a bag of M&Ms into his hand and placing the brown ones in a separate pile. He looked up at George.   
“I moved,” George explained, poking his blob of food. “My mum got a new job here.”  
“Where is she working?” asked Techno, ruffling his pink hair and pointing a fork menacingly at George.  
“I dunno,” George answered, taking a sniff of the blob. He wrinkled his nose as the group laughed.  
“We usually go off the school grounds for lunch, but for the first week you can’t,” explained Bad, grinning at George. “It’s better to go hungry than to die of food poisoning.”  
“Anyway,” Sap said, shoving the tray away from George. “George, this is the group. Wilbur, Techno, Tommy, Tubbo, Me, (duh) Bad, Punz, Callahan (he doesn’t talk much) Alyssa, Niki, and Dream.” He jabbed a finger at Dream. “Also doesn’t talk much. Well, today. Normally he does. He must be smitten by you or something-”  
“Shut it, Sap,” Dream snarled, voice dripping with malice. He turned to George. “Sorry about him. He’s, uh, interesting.”  
“I’ll take that as a compliment, Mr. I'm-too-good-for-this-school,” Sap shot back. “He’s gay, by the way,” he fake-whispered to George, who instantly turned pink. Dream gave an eye roll.  
“If you mention, well, that, one more time, I’m going to stick this plastic fork right up your-”  
“Anyway!” Tommy said, cutting in before Dream could say anything else. Sap snickered.  
“S’ok,” George said with a shrug, still pink. “Can I ask why you’re bothering me about it?” He pointed to Sap.  
“You’re obviously bi or something,” Sap said, sliding Georges tray over to himself and poking at the blob. George went even redder.   
“Um, how did you-”  
“You’ve been staring at Dream since we sat down,” Sap said, daring to put the blob in his mouth and then gagging. “It’s obvious that you-”  
“What!?” George said angrily, his voice going up a few pitches. Sap snickered, as did the rest of the table. Dream only rolled his eyes.  
“Chill out, Sap,” Dream said, reaching across the table to hit the ravenette on the shoulder. He winced. “Don’t scare off the short guy on day one.”  
“I’m not short!” George squeaked, voice going up again. “I’m average height.”  
“Stand,” Techno demanded, and George stood. Then Dream stood, and George had to tilt his head back to look him straight in the eyes. Everyone cracked up.  
“See? Short,” Dream said, sitting back down. George glared at him, but sat back down nonetheless. “How tall are you, by the way?”  
“I’m five foot nine,” George said, turning slightly pink as Dream smirked.  
“Six three,” Dream wheezed, the table laughing again. “I wouldn’t say you’re ‘average height’.”  
“It’s not my fault you’re a frickin skyscraper,” George grumbled, as the table slowly split into smaller conversations.  
“Honestly, George, this is Dreams ritual for welcoming new kids,” Sap explained, and Dream shrugged. “Make fun of them. The flustered part isn’t normal though, maybe that’s just for you.”  
“Shut it, Sap,” Dream growled, face darkening slightly. Sap chuckled, and switched the topic. The three relaxed and talked for the rest of lunch, at peace.

~3:27~

“I hate you.”  
“I love you too,” Sap replied, elbowing his friend in the ribs. Dream glared at him.  
“Listen, I wasn’t ‘flustered’ or whatever,” Dream said angrily, as Sap started to smirk. The two were walking to their places, which were right next to each other. “It’s called being normal. Not really ready to meet someone new.”  
“I’m, like, ninety percent sure you want to do more than meet him.” Dream kicked him in the shin and kept walking. Sap caught up to him in mere seconds, and the blond gave a sigh. “Listen, I like playing matchmaker. It’s fun.”  
“What makes you think he likes me?” Dream asked, hopefulness spilling into his voice. Sap raised an eyebrow.  
“One, he’s bi. Two, you’re hot.” Dream snorted. “Also, when we were talking he was staring at you even when I was talking.” The ravennette shrugged, signaling he didn’t give a crap that George wasn’t staring at him. “Can I please be your wingman?”  
“You can-” Sap gave a fist pump. “-if you promise to not just walk up to him and tell him I like him.” His best friend's face fell.  
“Dang,” he said, following Dream up the stairs to his house. “That was my whole plan!”  
“You have bad planning skills, then,” Dream sighed, unlocking the door and taking satisfaction in the loud thump his backpack gave as it hit the floor. “We should probably start homework.”  
“When we can discuss your love for George? Heck no!” Sap laughed as Dream shot him a deathly look. “Now, time to raid the fridge!”

~The Next Day~

“Since when have you decided to look decent on a school day?” Sap asked as the two walked along the sidewalk to school. They had walked out a bit early due to the fact that Sap wanted to avoid his parents.  
Dream had decided to look decent today, maybe not because he was taking school more seriously. Normally he just wore sweatpants and a hoodie, but today he had actually put on ripped black jeans and a slightly less oversized lime hoodie. He had also decided to spend more than 10 seconds brushing his hair.  
“What’s wrong with looking nice?” the blond asked, eyeing Saps slightly wrinkled MR BEAST T-shirt and sweatpants. “You only look nice on your little dates with your giiiiirlfrieeeend.”  
“You say the day after you agree to having a wingman.”  
Dream shut up after that.  
“Aww, you don’t have to be ashamed about wanting to impress little Georgie,” Sap cooed, poking his best friend in the ribs. Dream shoved him back, the shorter stumbling before regaining his footing and keeping pace with Dream. “C’mon, it’s not a bad thing!”  
“Listen, Sap,” Dream said, voice surprisingly serious. Sap raised an eyebrow. “I’ve known him for one day. Less than that. But I do want to make good first impressions, aight? So please shut up about George.”  
“Alright,” Sap replied softly. “But I am here if you need help, K? I know about romance.”  
“You have had one girlfriend. That does not count.”  
“We’ve been dating for over a year. It does so count.”  
“Wait, over a year?,” Dream said, suddenly turning to face his friend. Sap nodded. “Wow. Congrats.”  
“Thanks, Dre,” Sap replied, giving a friendly shove and a trademark grin. “Hope your romance goes well.”  
“Shut it,” Dream said, but he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> debating who saps gf should be, wondering if it should be one of my characters *cough cough hopefull me cough cough* or maybe sumthin else that would be pog  
> *ahem* anyway
> 
> i hope ya'll liked this, i might do a chapter 2 next or just procrastinate and write oneshots, idk
> 
> also:
> 
> WTH THIS IS AT NEARL 700 HITS WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO AWESOME ;-; we have over 50 kudos brooooooo D:< you arn't allowed to be this nice omlllll
> 
> stay safe,  
> nao


	11. Plugin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George play an intresting plugin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok! there are actual notes for this so PLEASE READDD PLEASE IT HELPS
> 
> 1\. There are two worlds here- the regular one, and the one that changes. Every other week, you go the the world that changes to test a plugin. The plugin is always a contest, and whoever wins gets something in the other world, aka the one that everyone lives in.  
> 2\. You can die as many times as you want in the world that changes (if you want to lose the contest) but it does not kill you permanently.  
> 3\. lol sorry this is kinda confusing but basically: 2 worlds, 1 changes. do plugins. get stuff.  
> 4\. This plugin is one where during the night, Dream/Clay becomes a werewolf and has to kill George. George has to survive the week. If Dream/Clay dies, George wins; if George dies, Clay wins. But it only works if the other player kills them. :)
> 
> uhhh yeah slight violence warning? and clay is physical but nothing worth anything other than a small notice. just him, like, flirting with gogy. mehh

CLAY POV

"Why do _you _get to be the werewolf?"__

__Clay chuckled to himself, watching as George pouted. They sat on logs around a small campfire, watching the moon reach the center of the sky. They were waiting until 12:01, when they would be teleported to the second world. They had slipped away from the spawning point, where Bad and Sap would be spawning from their week in the second world. They rarely saw each other, except during group plugins. Those were... interesting_ _

__"Because I am far more manly than you," Clay said, poking George in the arm. The brunette rolled his eyes at his boyfriend._ _

__"You? Manly?" George questioned, "Now you'll tell me Sapnap is neat and tidy."_ _

__"That's a bit to fa-" he was cut off as the world around him swirled, and he felt him fly off his feet. The world was black for a moment, just..._ _

___Nothing. ____ _

____They he tasted dirt in his mouth, and he looked up. The sun blinded his eyes- he must have passed out. There was the faint scent of George-_ _ _ _

_____Scent? Since when do I know George's scent? ____ _ _ _

______He scrambled to his feet, and was surprised at how well he felt he knew these surroundings, though he had never been here before. He spotted an ungrown sapling- George must have planted it. He darted over to the sapling, yanked it from the ground, and held it to his nose. The scent washed over him again. He dropped the sapling to the ground, and then followed the scent, grabbing bits of wood along the way._ _ _ _ _ _

______He eventually reached the taiga, where the scent ran stale. He glanced around, but there was no sight of the shorter boy. He gave a sigh. He shouldn't have expected to win so easily; George always had tricks up his sleeve. He went a little bit further into the woods, and knelt down in front of a berry bush and started picking the bright red fruit for later, and started making a plan._ _ _ _ _ _

______If he could find George and simply watch him until night, when he came to his full strength. The brunette would be unable to run or fight, no matter what stuff he had. He gave a sinister smile, the one that only came during plugins. The one that happened to make the boy watching him shiver._ _ _ _ _ _

______GEORGE POV_ _ _ _ _ _

_______Oh god, he did the smile. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________George was perched in the spruce trees, watching the younger (but taller) boy mine some surface stone. As his boyfriend gave _the _smile, the one that only came when he was imagining how George would die, a shiver traveled down Georges spine. It was against his nature to kill, and he couldn't imagine ever killing the blond that stood before him. He hugged the trunk of the tree, careful to not go in front of leafless patches of the tree.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The sunlight dimmed as he watched Clay make tools, and eventually go out of sight as he disappeared into a cave that was close to the surface. The moment George stopped hearing the youngers feet, and jumped off the tree, landing gracefully on the ground. Gently brushing the fern, he swiped the last of the berries that Clay had left behind, and started sprinting, with only wooden tools and a few berries._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The sun dipped below the horizon, and darkness engulfed George, who, with shaded glasses, fell tumbling into a small pit, which lead to a cave. He paused for a moment, and quickly switched to stone tools before debating where to go. He could climb out, face the mobs, or go blindly into the cave without a light source. He peered into the darkness, and eventually walked slowly into the darkness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The cave twisted deeper and deeper into the earth, until it eventually started going up, but in the opposite direction. George had found a few pieces of iron that littered the ceiling, but other than that it was a pretty useless cave._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The sound of rushing water made him speed up a little. If there was water, he may be close to the surface. He turned the corner quickly, and ended up falling to the ground and landing flat on his back on the stone. The cold, smooth surface made him shiver as he leaned up on his elbows- but he was stopped as a sword was pushed to his throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________CLAY POV_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Well, well, well," Clay jeered, watching as his lovers brown eyes widened. "What? Suprised to see me?" But Georges wide eyes fell to his hips, and the blond raised an eyebrow, then gave a small oh. "The tail."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________George gave an impish grin, and ignoring the sword pressed against his throat gave Clays gray tail a small tug. In response, blood trickled from his neck. He gave a small gasp as Clay kicked him in the stomach, making him fall back on the stone floors._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Clay gave a wicked grin, green eyes flashing red as he stepped on Georges chest, causing him to breathe out and start choking. "Don't toy with me, Georgie."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"O-oka-hAy," George wheezed, hacking as Clay released his black boot from his chest. His large doe eyes looked up at him, slightly watery. He eyed the sword, the tail, and the small ears that had sprouted from the tallers head. "You gonna kill me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Nah." Clay pressed his boot to Georges neck, pressing down just far enough to cause pain, but not enough to where he could still breath. He pushed up a little, causing the brunettes chin to go up and make him look away from the blond. "This is more fun."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Y-you're such a sadihAA!" His voice turned to a scream as Clay pressed his blade against his arm, gently drawing down and making a straight line on his pale skin. George shuddered as blood pooled on the cave floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Don't go insulting me, love," Clay purred, and in a flash pulling George to his feet. He gave a wink before slamming the brunette into the wall and blacking him out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________GEORGE POV_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________George woke groggily to the smell of bacon, and warm bread. His mouth watered, and was going to stand up when he realized his hands were tied, and he was pinned to some sort of wooden wall. He tried to open his eyes, but all he felt was cloth in front of then. He gave a confused noise, and heard a light, familiar chuckle from nearby._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Morning, gorgeous," Clay cooed, as George pulled on the two ropes that tied his hands to something. They weren't tied together, just tied tight enough where he couldn't move them. Perhaps they were tied to two posts beside him. He didn't know- he couldn't see. The loud crunching of bacon made him stop tugging. "Mm."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Can I have some?" he asked hopefully, and Clay laughed again, which was basically a no. "C'mon, I'm hungry."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You can have some when you start taking damage from hunger." George gave a groan. "Aw, don't be sad, gogy." His rough, cold hands slipped around Georges waist, but in a way it was nice, familiar. But after a small peck on the lips, they slipped away. George gave a disappointed sound, earning a friendly laugh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What am I doing, exactly?" George asked, tugging again ont he binds. "You can kill me and win, and we can have nearly a two week break from plugins."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Aw, but I like being a wolf-guy. I look hotter."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________George murmured something about 'physically impossible', and despite hearing it Clay poked him in the shoulder. "What was that?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Nothin'" George said quickly, causing another laugh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Aw, embarrassed you called me hot?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Shut up."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________CLAY POV_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Seeing his boyfriend tied up and at his mercy was oddly satisfying, and kind of hilarious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He had found a village while he was dragging an unconscious George through the night, and slept with George next to him, letting them skip through the night. He had 'borrowed' a few fences and leads, and had used an empty house's basement as a place to tie up the boy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Now he was straining against the binds and Clay was trying not to laugh. He adored making fun of George, because he got flustered so easily. Plus, he knew he could get away with it because George did it to him whenever he had the advantage in the plug in. But this week was his, and he was going to use it well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Clay drummed his fingers on the small block of wood he was using as a table. "Is there anything you need?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Um, to be let go? Or murdered, so I can flippen-" George paused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Flippen what?" Clay questioned, watching as red flooded to his cheeks. Clay decided to shrug it off, but give him a hard time about it later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________George gave a small sigh. "Nothing. Can you let me go now?" Clay giggled. _Giggled. _Since when did he giggle? Maybe this plugin had made him go crazy.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"As said, darling-" he tucked a lock of Georges hair behind his ears. "This is far more fun." To George's suprise, the black cloth slipped off his face, and he squinted as light suddenly flooded his vision. He blinked, and then looked Clay dead in the eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You're annoying," he hissed, kicking Clay in the shin. Clay traced a finger from the corner of his eye to the side of his chin, the path a single tear would take. George rolled his eyes. "Still annoying."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Clay swatted him with the cloth. "Unless you want to be blind again, I suggest you shut it." He put gently took Georges chin in his hand and pointed the brunettes face towards him. Before George had time to react, he kissed him once on the nose before pulling away and walking towards a sachal that was on the small table. George raised a single eyebrow before nodding as Clay pulled out his now iron sword._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Ah, finally," he said, more to himself than to Clay. The blond placed the sword firmly at Georges throat, and the last thing George felt was a burst of pain before it all went dark._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________GEORGE POV_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Voices. They swarmed him, and although it was just quiet talking it felt like thunder was clapping in his mind. Cracks of light slowly appeared, until- ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Morning, George," a familiar voice said, green eyes meeting his own. George smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting a ton recently. as said, writers block is like hEy LeTs gEt tHis oNe to me rn.
> 
> i like this, and i might do more plugin-based stuff. it's fun. if you have suggestions for plugins, they can be ones dream has already done, or ones you created. 
> 
> haha im really tired so im not gonna right end notes so... cya next chapter!! also tysm for 700+ reads ackkkk
> 
> -Nao


	12. Snowflakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George & Dream go for a little walk in the snow. Chill (no pun intended) fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello
> 
> this is pretty short, just a one off thing. 
> 
> been pretty tired and anxious recently, putting off schoolwork and stressing over sports. might not be posting as often, but ill try
> 
> bout' 1k words.

Georges eyes fluttered open as he felt the boy beside him move ever so slightly. He had always been a light sleeper; perhaps because of his frequent nightmares, or just because he was used to peace and quiet and now lived with the worlds loudest snorer.

He glanced over at the black analog clock, obnoxiously lime green numbers reading 10:31. He yawned, and glanced at the blond sleeping beside him. Or, he thought he was sleeping. Instead, soft green eyes (although they looked yellow to him) stared back, smiling. George was confused, at least until Clay pointed at the window. Small, white fluff was falling down from the sky. George scrambled over his boyfriend, who laughed, and pressed his nose against the cold window. The ground was blanketed in snow, and more was still falling. He couldn't even see the grass. His eyes widened; he had never seen snow before, unless you count on weather channels from other states. 

A pair of hands slipped gently around his waist, and he leaned into the contact. Clay gave a smile behind him, looking at the window. He took a hand off of George and used his finger to draw a signature 'Dream' smile, and then put his hand back around George. The brunette shivered at his cold, slightly wet fingers.

Clay shifted, pulled both hands off of George and to the dresser. "You want to go for a walk?" he questioned, running a brush through his hair as George stared at the snow. The shorter of the two turned, and smiled.

"Of course!" George chirped, walking over to the closet and pulling out jeans and a thin sweater. Then, he paused. "What the heck do I wear?" 

Clay grinned at him, liking his confusion. "Just put that on, and I'll grab some jackets and gloves. Maybe try and find a thick sweatshirt, it looks cold. Ooh, and we can wear our beanies with the logos on them..." He slipped out the door, letting George change and going to change himself.

George changed quickly, and then went digging around to try and find a thick sweatshirt. The only one he had (which happened to be his own merch) was in the washing machine because he had spilled coke over it when Sapnap screamed at him with a voice changer. _That _was an interesting stream.__

__He eventually ended up taking one of Clays hoodies, which was huge on him, but he made it work. He eyed himself in the mirror, taking in how you could only see his fingertips. He heard a chuckle behind him, and turned to see Clay eyeing the sweatshirt. "Comfy?"_ _

__George flushed red. "I couldn't find any of mine." Clay gave a small wheeze as George brushed past him, and made a beeline for the coats and gloves that had been laid out on the counter. He quickly grabbed a blue jacket and black gloves, and stole the Dream beanie with little christmas lights wrapped around the blob of a character. He stuck his tongue out as Clay raised an eyebrow._ _

__"I'm not complaining," the younger said, shoving on a jacket and gloves. He shoved Georges beanie on his head, making sure the '404' was on the front. "It looks good on you."_ _

__George turned an even deeper shade of red, now looking slightly like a radish. "Oh, shut up." Clay wheezed, and slipped his gloved hand into George's. Then, he opened the door outside._ _

__The white had blanketed the brown earth, covering up the patches of unevenly cut grass from failed attempts to mow the lawn in the previous summer. The small tree in the front yard was balancing the bright snow. Gently, George took a step forward in his boots, still holding Clay's hand. The snow gave a satisfying crunch, and he continued walking. A small wow escaped his lips as the snow caught on his eyelashes and reddening cheeks, melting as it touched his warm skin. He looked up at Clay, who was smiling down at him. The blond knelt down, and scooped a handful of snow and packed it into a ball. George gave a confused look, but as Clay drew back his arm, his eyes widened with recognition. The snowball hit his shoulder, some of the snow hitting him in the face. Face red, he shot a glare at his cackling boyfriend._ _

__"That wasn't funny!" he barked, kneeling down as Clay kept laughing, not noticing until the snowball slammed into his neck, dripping under his shirt._ _

__"George!" he squealed, "I hit your coat, not your neck!" George just stuck his tongue out. Clay raised an eyebrow, and before George even had time to react, he tackled the brunette and landed them both in the snow, laughing._ _

__Blond strands of hair fell from Clay's beanie, tickling George's face as coldness seeped into his neck. Chuckling lightly, Clay stood, offering his hand to George. The brunette took it, but then swung Clay around and made him fall into the snow yet again. Clay gave a muffled "George!" as the said male darted away, disappearing as sheets of snow fell down from the sky. Clay, now standing, sighed and attempted to shake the snow out of his hood. He eyed the area around him, hoping to spot his boyfriend but only seeing footprints left in the snow._ _

__He followed the footsteps until he found George in the side yard, sticking his tongue out and trying to catch the falling snowflakes. Clay laughed as the older boy got one in his eye, walking over to him and gently taking his hand._ _

__George eyed him suspiciously. "What?"_ _

__"Nothing," Clay murmured, kissing George gently on the cheek. George smiled at him, gently brushing a snowflake of his partners nose._ _

__"I think I like the snow."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update: might be doing less dnf and some more sbi family dynamic because ive been stressing if its ok that im writing dnf even though dream and george have said its ok :/
> 
> as said, might be posting less because basketball is starting and then i have a lot of lacrosse stuff in march. not really looking forward to it :(
> 
> anyway, hope ya'll enjoyed. will most likely be doing highschool au / sleepy bois inc dynamic next
> 
> have a good day/night
> 
> <3 Nao


	13. Highschool AU (oneshot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay is Mr. Popular while George is the smartest in the school. Highschool AU Oneshot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woahwoah sorry for not posting recently, i've been working a bit on the Prince George AU thing and it's been kinda time consuming- I'll be posting that soon. 
> 
> !!NOTES!!PLEASE READ!!
> 
> 1\. this is NOT a sequel to the other highschool au i started. this is a oneshot, meaning it is just one chapter. might be a bit long.  
> 2\. clay is popular. george is nerd. kinda typical, but ehhhh  
> 3\. GEORGE IS NOT COLORBLIND BECAUSE I SAID SO
> 
> ALSO BRO WHEN IM WRITING THIS WE ARE AT EXACTLY 1000 READS OMFG THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCHH ;-;
> 
> 4k words (woAHh)

George kind of hated himself. Personally.

Mainly because he was the smartest kid in the school, Junior or not. He skipped a grade already, but the district said he had to do at least one more year of Highschool to graduate, which sucked. Then he could be done with all the jerks that called him a 'teachers pet'.

But also because he happened to have a crush on Clay Exterri. _Clay Exterri. _Quarterback, senior, 6'3. Blond hair, green eyes. Perfect. George didn't stand a chance, especially because Clay had never even given a single sign of acknowledging Georges existence, unless you count when some of the meaner football players called him a nerd. George never really stuck around to see his reaction. Also, he had only ever had a girlfriend. But that was when he was a Junior, and George was a Freshman. Clays relationship with the girl had lasted about 2 weeks, and he had never been in one since. But a girlfriend. Not a boyfriend. George had no chance whatsoever.__

__So now it was Friday, and George was attempting to let his locker shield him as Clay and his best friend, Nick, lead the football team to their lockers. Upperclassmen got to choose lockers, so they all had lockers next to each other._ _

__A gum wrapper hit George in the back of his head, and snickers were heard behind him. He just pretended to not notice, until he heard their footsteps slowly fade away. He gave a sigh of relief, but then gave a little yelp as someone tapped his shoulder._ _

__Clay gave a little wheeze. "Good reflexes."_ _

__"Shut up," George muttered, fighting to keep the blush of his face._ _

__Clay gave a little sigh, frowning a bit. "Sorry about them," he shrugged, making a lazy gesture towards the end of the hallway, where the football group had turned to find their lockers. "Probably jealous that you're smarter than them as a Junior._ _

__Now George couldn't even hold it back; his face flooded red. "U-um, thanks?"_ _

__Clay gave a grin, not breaking eye contact. "Well, see you around, George." He turned, and speed-walked to catch up with his friends. George turned back towards his locker, trying very hard not to scream. _He knows my name? _(fun fact, this has actually happened to me- i was waiting in the hot lunch line and the person i liked literally said 'hI (irl name).' i understand the feeling of wanting to scream.)___ _

____~Timeskip to Math~_ _ _ _

____George was drumming the tip of his pencil on his desk as they took a test. He had finished the main test part about fifteen minutes ago, but his teacher, Mr. Minecraft, had put a few extra credit problems on his page, one of which was University level. He had finished the colleague levels and was working on the University one._ _ _ _

____Mr. Minecraft had left about 20 minutes ago, due to a faculty meeting. So they had twenty-five minutes to do the test and then just relax for a bit. The test wasn't responsible for a large portion of the grade, just to see where the students skill level was._ _ _ _

____The kids around him had stopped doing their tests and started talking. George was in the Senior math class, so the only person he recognized here were Clay and Nick, though they probably didn't recognize him. Clay was right in front of him, so George just stared at the back of his head for a few seconds before finishing off the problem and pulling out a sketchbook. He was about to start a problem when a kid he didn't know started playing music._ _ _ _

____It was a song by Kappador, 'Dream a Dream'. George internally hummed a little as he doodled, not wanting to hum outloud in case someone noticed him._ _ _ _

____"Dream, dream, dream, dream," he murmured as the kid turned up the song a little. The people around him had started singing along loudly, so he didn't worry about getting caught humming._ _ _ _

____He was drawing a made up character called Dream. He had a white circular mask, covering his entire face besides his mouth. He was in a crouching position, with an axe slung across his back. He was making up a sort of hunter outfit, with a sort of sash thing (idk what they r called) that had ender pearls and a few knives in it._ _ _ _

____"That's cool."_ _ _ _

____George looked up quickly to see Clay eyeing the drawing, having turned around in his chair.. His entire face flushed red for the second time as he glanced down at the messy sketch. "T-thanks."_ _ _ _

____Nick, who sat next to Clay, turned in his chair and looked at the drawing. "Woah, did you draw that?" he asked, impressed. George gave a small nod, and the ravenette whistled. "Sick."_ _ _ _

____"Ooh, can you draw me?" Clay asked, and George raised an eyebrow._ _ _ _

____"That is the one thing you should _never _ask an artist."___ _ _ _

______Clay grinned. "I'd pay you five bucks."_ _ _ _ _ _

______George smiled back, despite being a little flustered. "Sold."_ _ _ _ _ _

______He quickly started drawing, drawing a reference of sorts- a tall, standing straight Clay. He messily put on a lime sweatshirt with his trademark smile on it, and lightly shaded in his black, ripped jeans. He was doodling the hair when Mr. Minecraft walked back in._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Alright class, have a good weekend!" he said happily as the bell rang. "Please leave your tests on your desks." (DESKSKSKSKSKSKSSKKS I DONT CARE IF ITS DEAD)_ _ _ _ _ _

______George stood, shoving his drawing into his bag._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Woah, don't I get to keep it?" Clay asked, still looking at George._ _ _ _ _ _

______The brunette turned slightly pink. "I can make it neater, and add color," he explained, grabbing his backpack and pulling it onto on shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh, sounds good!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Make him look really hot," Nick snickered, and Clay shot him a glare. Now it was his turn to blush._ _ _ _ _ _

______Clay punched Nick in the shoulder. "Shut it."_ _ _ _ _ _

______George giggled slightly, and walked past them. "I'll get to to you on Monday."_ _ _ _ _ _

______~Timeskip to Sunday~_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Nick, I really don't know how to ask."_ _ _ _ _ _

______They were running around town, trying to get five miles in during the weekend. Nick was fast, and Clay had a lot of stamina, so they were pretty good running together. Clay was currently ranting about how he wanted to ask out George but had no clue how._ _ _ _ _ _

______Nick gave a small shrug at his distressed friend. "Do a study date, those are fun."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"He's a Junior, Nick."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"He's smarter than, like, 90% of the Seniors."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Clay gave a little huff. "Yeah, I guess so."_ _ _ _ _ _

______They had entered a neighborhood that was a few blocks away from their side-by-side houses. The houses in this neighborhood were nice, though half of them were duplexes. The majority of these houses and duplexes had Black Lives Matter flags, and a few had some pride flags. Clay grinned at one house that had an american flag, a Black Lives Matter flag, and a trans-gay flag. Awesome._ _ _ _ _ _

______Suddenly, Nick gave a chuckle, and Clay turned in front of them. A short brunette was walking his dog, a large boxer that was sniffing the grass enthusiastically. It took Clay a moment to realize the dogs owner was none other than George._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What up, George?" Nick said, coming to a stop. "And Georges dog, more importantly."_ _ _ _ _ _

______George rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Beckerson is far more important than me," he sighed, scratching Beckersons back. The dog wagged his tail contently._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Beckerson?" Clay said, injecting himself into the conversation. George turned a little pink, and the blond's heart fluttered._ _ _ _ _ _

______George shrugged as Nick scratched Beckerson behind the ears. "Yeah, my mum liked the name," he explained, snickering as Beckerson jumped on Nick and licked him in the face._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Aww, who's a good doggo?" Nick cooed, crouching down as Beckerson licked his ears. Clay and George exchanged glances, and then completely cracked up. "What?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You have such a soft spot for dogs, Nick," Clay wheezed, and Nick rolled his eyes, patting Beckerson one more time before standing._ _ _ _ _ _

______George smiled at them both. "Well, I'll see you guys on Monday." Nick started running ahead a little, but Clay hung back for a second._ _ _ _ _ _

______The blond turned a little pink. "I, um, was wondering if you would help me study?" he managed to squeak out._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What do you need help studying with?" George asked, scratching Beckerson again._ _ _ _ _ _

______Clay turned a little pink, trying to remember his worse subject. Math, with a B-. "Math."_ _ _ _ _ _

______George smiled. "Sure! What's your number?" He turned bright red. "God, that sounds-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Nah, nah, it's fine." But Clay was blushing as he handed his phone to the shorter boy. His phone buzzed and George gave a satisfied smile._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Aight, it's in." He handed Clays phone back. "Cya tomorrow!" He walked past Clay, going into the house with all three flags._ _ _ _ _ _

______Clay caught up to Nick, smiling._ _ _ _ _ _

______~Timeskip to Monday~_ _ _ _ _ _

______Similar to Friday, George was shoving his stuff into his locker as the football crew walked through._ _ _ _ _ _

______He decided to risk turning, and it payed off when he caught Nicks eyes and the ravenette smiled. He grinned back, giving a small wave. To his surprise, Nick broke away from the group and walked over to George. "Hey, Nick."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey," Nick said, giving a warm smile. "Clay is gonna be late this morning, so he wanted me to ask if the study dat- thing is happening today?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______George raised an eyebrow at the word switch, but didn't comment. "Sure!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Nick gave another smile. "Sounds good."_ _ _ _ _ _

______~Timeskip to Math~_ _ _ _ _ _

______George really couldn't believe his Math class's luck- Mr. Minecraft had to go pick up his son, Tommy and Tubbo, at the Junior High because there was a gas leak or something, so the whole class just had to stay in the classroom for the period and relax._ _ _ _ _ _

______The moment chatter started, Clay turned in his seat and looked right at George. "Didja finish the drawing?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______George gave a proud smile. "Yep!" He opened his bag, and pulled out his school binder. He opened it, and then pulled out a drawing on watercolor paper and handed it to Clay._ _ _ _ _ _

______The drawing was amazing- Clay in his signature hoodie; a slightly oversized lime hoodie with a black, crooked smile. Ripped black jeans, black converse. Blond hair falling in waves over one of his eyes, and two black lines under his eyes like the football players had. He also had black fingerless gloves, which came from Georges imagination. Clays eyes in the drawing seemed almost lifelike, despite being small._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Wow." Nick had peered over Clays shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _

______George gave a little cough. "Thanks," he whispered. "Money?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Clay gave a laugh, and pulled a slightly crumpled five dollar bill from his bag. "You deserve more, but here." He handed it to George, fingers lingering for a moment too long before pulling away. Georges entire face had turned pink, and the two just started at each other for a moment before Nick coughed._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well, if you two are done flirting-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"We're not flirting!" the two boys said, both blushing. Nick just snickered, and returned to his worksheet._ _ _ _ _ _

______~Time Skip To After School~_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey."_ _ _ _ _ _

______George jumped, hearing Clays voice behind him when he had zoned out in his locker. He banged his head on the top of the locker, and Clay cracked up behind him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Shut up," George muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "Um, whose place are we going to study at?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Clay gave one last chuckle before answering, "My parents have some sort of meeting at my house, so can we go to yours?" George nodded, and the two left the school building. George was still rubbing the back of his head as Clay tried to think of something flirty-but-not-too-obvious to say. "Hey, can I ask about the pride flags you have?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______George turned a little red, but shrugged. "I'm bi, and my Mums sister is trans. Originally a guy, but she's my aunt. Can't really imagine her any other way." He pulled his water bottle out and gave a little sip as Clay internally celebrated at him being gay. "We support BLM because at my old school, the whole place was homophobic and racist, and there were only a few black kids. I became pretty good friends with them, but I've lost contact since like, seventh grade."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Clay smiled. "Cool." He suddenly seemed to turn nervous, and began fiddling with his hoodies drawstring. "Um, can I tell you something?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Sure," George said, calmly as they entered Georges house. "My mum isn't here, by the way."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Clay gave a little nod, and took a deep breath. "I haven't really told anyone other than Nick, but um... I'm gay."_ _ _ _ _ _

______George bit the inside of his cheek so he didn't smile, but it didn't work. A huge, stupid grin appeared on his face. "Neat." Clay seemed to relax, like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "So, do you need help with the homework?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______~Timeskip to 3 hours later~_ _ _ _ _ _

______"...so you carry the three, add it to the 6, and then you have the answer!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Clay had to admit George made everything seem so much easier. His math homework made sense, including the extra credit problems. Only one more problem to solve; how on earth he was going to tell George he liked him as more than a friend._ _ _ _ _ _

______Suddenly, the blonds phone buzzed._ _ _ _ _ _

______COWBOI PANDA: hey_ _ _ _ _ _

______COWBOI PANDA: u still cuddling with gogy?_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Who is it?" George asked, and Clay simply said Nick. George nodded, and went to get a seltzer while Clay continued texting._ _ _ _ _ _

______DRE: shut it_ _ _ _ _ _

______DRE: he's tutoring me, idiot_ _ _ _ _ _

______COWBOI PANDA: mhm_ _ _ _ _ _

______COWBOI PANDA: anyway we r having a party at Technos_ _ _ _ _ _

______COWBOI PANDA: friday night, since thanksgiving break starts then_ _ _ _ _ _

______COWBOI PANDA: w/ football team, cheerleaders, and some other seniors_ _ _ _ _ _

______DRE: and?_ _ _ _ _ _

______COWBOI PANDA: u can invite gog if ya want_ _ _ _ _ _

______DRE: idk. he doesnt seem like a party type_ _ _ _ _ _

______COWBOI PANDA: k. you should come though_ _ _ _ _ _

______DRE: i dont want to come_ _ _ _ _ _

______COWBOI PANDA: c'mon, please come ;)_ _ _ _ _ _

______DRE: i hate you_ _ _ _ _ _

______COWBOI PANDA: i love you too <3_ _ _ _ _ _

______Clay sighed, gave a quick goodbye to his dirty-minded friend, and then turned off his phone and stood to find George._ _ _ _ _ _

______The brunette was leaning against the counter, on hand on the marble countertop and the other holding his seltzer. He looked, well, _cool. _____ _ _ _ _

________"What was Nick saying?" George asked, taking a sip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Clay shrugged. "There's a party at Technos this Friday." He snatched the seltzer out of Georges hand and chugged the rest of it. He gave a little burp, then chuckled under Georges glare. "You can come, if you want."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________George bit his lip, and Clays mind went entirely blank. He blinked a few times, trying not to think about how hot George was. The brunette just shrugged. "I dunno. I would probably just get teased by the rest of the team, and anyone else who's there."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Clay thought for a moment. "I could walk with you there, and stick by you most of the party." _I would do that anyway _he thought, imagining walking George around the party. Following him around, protecting him from the rest of the team. Talking with him for a few hours. It would be great.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________George chewed on his chapped lips, and Clay was having a very hard time not thinking about them. George finally gave a small sigh. "Sure."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________~Timeskip To Friday Evening~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The doorbell was slightly obnoxious, the loug _DING DING DING _blasting in Georges ears as he pressed the doorbell of Clays house. A man George didn't recognize opened the door, but George spotted Clay in the background, wearing a worried expression.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Who the 'ell are you?" the man asked, taking a swig from a can of beer. Judging by the fact he was leaning on the door frame, it wasn't his first._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________George stepped back a little, nervous. "Um, I'm Clays f-friend?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The man sneered. "Well, get in then, kid," he snarled, teetering slightly. As George stepped in beside him, the man turned and finally fell, spilling the beer all over Georges sweatshirt. He stood quickly, glaring at George, before returning to the kitchen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"God, George, are you okay?" Clay asked, looking slightly humiliated but rushing over to the brunette nonetheless. George gave a little nod, but eyed his beer-stained blue sweatshirt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He gave a sigh. "Guess I'm going in a T-shirt, then." He glanced at the thermostat, which read 22 degrees._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Clay raised an eyebrow. "Like heck you are- c'mon, you can borrow one of mine." He grabbed Georges wrist, and pulled him through a few rooms before they reached his bedroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It had lime green walls, similar to Clay's favorite sweatshirt. There was a large desk with a computer on top of it, plus a TV and X-Box with about 10 cartridges stacked on top of eachother. There were two posters; one of the Texas Longhorns football team, and the other of-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Is that my drawing?" George asked, aghast slightly. The drawing of Clay was about 8 or 9 times bigger, and looked professional._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Clay blushed, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Um, yeah. My mom owns a printing company, so I asked her to make it bigger so I could put it up. I can take it down if you're not comfortable with it-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Nah, it looks cool." George was glowing with pride, seeing his artwork up like this. Clay grinned as he rooted through his drawers, trying to find a sweatshirt. He eventually settled on one that was a blue supreme sweatshirt, but had been customized (by his mom) so the white text on the red logo read '404'. It was Clays lucky number._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Here, George," Clay said, and George turned to have a sweatshirt hit his face. He glared at the blond, who laughed. "Put that on. We can leave yours here and pick it up later."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________George quickly took off his blue sweatshirt, and pulled on the one Clay had given him. It was instantly evident it was huge on him, and Clay started laughing so hard when it went down to his mid thighs. George blushed, seeing Clay clutch onto his draws for support as he held his ribs, laughing. He quickly rolled up the bottom of the sweatshirt so it only looked a little bit oversized, but had no clue what to do about the sweater paws he had._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He held his hands out to Clay, who was wiping his eyes as he gave a few quiet giggles. "I look like a dork, don't I?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You look cute," Clay wheezed, turning bright red as he realized what he said. "Oh, fu-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"It's fine," George said quickly. "C'mon, lets get to the party."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________~At Technos House~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Clay rang the doorbell, and mere seconds later a familiar pink-haired boy opened the door. "Hey, Clay!" he said, monotone voice making George raise an eyebrow. Clay nudged him a little, making Techno notice the brunette. "Isn't that Clays sweatshi-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"C'mon, lets go inside!" Clay interrupted, pulling George inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Georges first thought was that it looked like a typical highschool party- a couple making out in the corner, (George was suprised to see it was Nick and Karl, but realized they had been hanging out for the past few months) some cheap, watered-down beer that only the bravest were drinking, dimmed lights, and people spilling into every room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Then he noticed more younger kids around- Tommy and Tubbo, Mr. Minecrafts sons, were huddled by the wall, holding coke cans and glancing around nervously. Wilbur, a musician and football player stood next to them, glaring at anyone who looked like they were about to tease the two Junior High students. There was also a kid named Ranboo who was currently making a beeline for Tommy and Tubbo. There was also Alyssa and Callahan, both Juniors, who were standing side by side and holding hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You good?" Clay asked suddenly, making George jump a little. George was about to answer when a girl with light brown hair and highlights walked up to them, staring at Clay._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Hello, Clay," she purred, grabbing his wrist and pulling closer. Clay flinched at the contact, but the girl didn't notice. George didn't know what to do; he didn't want to say Clay was gay, (haha it rhymed) because that was private information._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________As the girl stood on tiptoes to get closer to Clays face, the blond suddenly pulled away quickly, and ran straight from the room. The girl blinked, rolled her eyes, and then strutted away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________George speed-walked towards the direction Clay went, eventually finding Techno wearing a confused expression._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Hey Techno, have you seen Clay?" the younger asked, and Techno motioned towards the back door. George burst out, and once he spotted a few tread marks in the dirt he turned to the side of the house and saw Clays shivering figure leaning against the wall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________George walked over to him, hesitated, and then took his hand. The taller of the two relaxed slightly, but still wore a slightly scared expression as they stood in the moonlight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You ok?" George whispered, and Clay gave a small nod. He paused, then suddenly shook his head. _Now or never. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He took a deep breath. "It's just... that felt so... wrong." He chewed on his bottom lip. "I mean, for one thing, I'm gay. Second thing, I like someone else, so it-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________But George had completely stopped listening. Clay liked someone else. Someone who probably wasn't him. The brunettes heart fell to his feet, and his hand turned cold and clammy in Clays hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"You good, George?" the blond asked, squeezing Georges hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Now it was Georges turn to take a deep breath. "I guess, um, I just..." he trailed off, took another breath, and continued. "I like you. As more than a friend. And if you like someone else, I just-" he was cut off as Clay kissed him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________It was probably the greatest moment of his life, having Clay kiss him. Maybe not as good as when Clay pulled him into a hug, still kissing him. Each moment got better, right up until Clay pulled away. "Why didja stop?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Clay chuckled. "I like you, idiot."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________George cocked his head. "Then why did you stop?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The older laughed, pulling George closer before kissing him again. George fell into his embrace, truly happy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________~1 Year Later~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Honestly, you guys are _such _idiots."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The four of them, George, Clay, Nick and Karl, were sitting in the living room of their shared apartment. They were in college now, all currently going to Somnium College and University. (i dont care that im using that referance a second time) Four people in the same apartment had its downsides, but it worked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Now they were snuggled up in the living room, watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade live while the two couples curled up with their partners. Karl sat in Nicks lap while George was leaning his head on Clays shoulder while the blond wrapped his arm around the brunettes waist. The parade had just started, and after Nick saying Clay resembled the turkey float and Clay chucking a pillow at him, they had lapsed into comfortable silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Then Nick and Karl had started making out randomly, and Clay was making gagging noises while covering Georges eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Nick pulled away, and Karl gave an annoyed sound. "Honestly, it's not like you guys don't do it," Nick quipped, and Clay gave a defeated sigh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I suppose," he said, putting his hands away from Georges eyes. The brunette eyed Karl, now laying stomach down on Nick._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________George snorted. "Nick, look at the parade, not Karls as-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Shut up!" Nick said, turning bright red. The group laughed, again falling into a comfortable silence as the snow drifted outside the frosted windows._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________~End~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so bad at endings lol sorry
> 
> WHAT THE HECK 1K YOU GUYS ARE INSANEEE WE HAVe 70 KUDOS TOOO AHHHH
> 
> i was having such a writers block and then it was like BOOM i woke up at 8:30, wrote for like an hour, and then spent like another hour and a half writing this.
> 
> ive been reading a lot of dnf highschool aus and i just gotta say i love them so muchhhh <333 i started one that is gonna be longer but i also wanted to write a oneshot so boom this
> 
> the song mentioned is 'Dream A Dream' by kappador and it came on autoplay (after heatwaves, may i add) and i was like yes fanfiction because that is how my mind works
> 
> should i write a fanfic about sap and dreams meetup and then george is just like hEllO i aM aLsO hErE
> 
> again, ty for 1k!! hope yall are liking these. i will most likely post on wednesdays and on weekends.
> 
> -Nao


	14. Compass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every person in the world of Lux has a compass on their left hand, which points to their soulmate. 
> 
> Clay Exterri used to be excited to find his soulmate. But as he grew older, he never found them. Now he's sixteen, family to one of the richest people in their city, and running errands for his father. He doesn't expect to find a soulmate in a homeless boy who lives on the streets. 
> 
> _Odd, how only a few words could be passed between the two and yet they already felt so at home in eachothers arms. ___
> 
> __DreamNotFound Fantasy AU. >>ONESHOT<<_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! sorry for not posting as often, ive been posting more based on quality than consistency.
> 
> this was definitely not consistent- i started it on, like, monday, and am just finishing it now after like a two day break because i didnt feel like writing 
> 
> ive wanted to do an au like this for so long, ive had the idea in my head for a while and am finally putting it on 'paper'
> 
> i might redo this because it's not my best work, but idk yet
> 
> it's a bit fast paced, but it's kinda like teenage romance sorta style- one second you hate someone, the next your in love with em'.
> 
> !!NOTES!!  
> 1\. i included references to the sbi rust streams. i havnt been watching them, but i see enough fanart to roughly understand the characters n stuff  
> 2\. Lux is the entire world, not just a city.  
> 3\. compasses do NOT have to be followed, it's just something that shows you who will bring you true happiness and love. some people say they are 'liars' but they can only tell the truth.  
> 4\. dream/clays father is a fictional character. not based on anyone.  
> 5\. heh i included references to cats i have on a realm i have with my friends. :)  
> 6\. THIS INCLUDES SBI
> 
> 3k words

The loud bustle of the brick city streets used to make Clay Exterri excited.

He used to take happiness in the family tents and stands, breathe in the scents of basil and honey from the various vendors, and try and count every string light that was hung on the edges of the streets. He used to try not to step on the horizontol bricks in the road, and try to balance on the curbs, or make faces in his cousins store window. He used to go on his tiptoes and spin in circles around the flickering lamp posts with his best friend. He used to put on puppy eyes in front of his father's friends vendors, and end up getting a little bit of what they were selling as a reward. He used to sit in the grass with his best friend, split whatever he got, and laugh as they made up stories for the people passing by.

He used to stare at the compass on his left hand, watching it twitch.

Now he swept over the brick streets in a soft, brown cloak, ignoring the colorful vendors and his cousins store. His best friend, Nick, was at his study, preparing for the upcoming exam in school. Clay was already prepared; photographic memories were like that. Clay was running an errand for his father. Again.

He loved his father, but his father never seemed to love him back. He only cared that Clay got good grades, ran his errands, and didn't embarrass him. He didn't care about Clays compass, and how it seemed to be pinned somewhere in the village. He would always say, "Love is distracting. Ignore your compass, boy."

That's all he was. _Boy. _Not son. Not Clay.__

__So as his brown cloak brushed the ground, he considered, as he always did, just running away. Finding his soulmate. Ignoring his father. Running away with whoever it was, and just living with them for his whole life. Watching the sun melt away in the sky, hide under the covers. Write letters to Nick. Invite his best friend over for dinner. Never feel alone, or like any of his relationships were complicated._ _

__But he could never run away. He wanted to get an education. Get a job. Live a nice, normal life._ _

__So he placed a small bag of coins on the mechanics vendor, and told him what he needed. He had zero clue what any of those things were, but the mechanic seemed to know. He wiped his greasy, sweaty forehead, and handed Clay a heavy bag. It felt like nothing to him, though. Another plus of being in school: A lot of exercise._ _

__He gave a thank you to the mechanic, continued down the street. A few extra coins jingled in his cloak pocket. He eventually decided on getting some fruit, and stopped at a small vendor. He placed the change on the counter, grabbed an apple, and stepped to the side, smiling warmly at the vendor owner. He was about to say thanks he was suddenly shoved over._ _

__A small boy had dashed in front of him. He grabbed a few of the apples from the vendor, and began to speed away. The vendor owner glared at him, and looked ready to chase the boy. But a few guards (aka the police force) were already running after the boy. Clay noticed immediately that the guards were slow, not prepared to be chasing someone so small and fast._ _

__He quickly shoved the apple into an inside pocket of his cloak and began running, zig zagging through people wandering in the streets. No one payed him mind; people were too busy with themselves to pay a running blond any mind._ _

__He quickly passed the guards, but his pace was about even with the small brunette who was holding the apples. They had left the area of vendors, now on empty streets._ _

__"Hey!" Clay called, but the boy didn't turn. Suddenly, the blond sped up, reaching the shorter and grabbing his arm and pulling him back. He dug his nails in the boys skin, and turned him around so he was facing him._ _

__The boys face was red, honey-brown eyes watering slightly from Clays nails digging into his skin. His hair was frayed, and it looked like he had cut it shorter with safety scissors. His blue tunic was tattered, and his black leggings went to right above his ankles, like he hadn't gotten new ones in ages._ _

__"What do you want?" he snarled, still holding the apples. Clay rammed his fist into the boys shoulder, but he didn't so much as flinch. "I've been punched before, rich boy."_ _

__Clay shoved him, and the boy fell to the ground. "Stealing is punishable by death, kid."_ _

__"Says the guy whos technically stolen from vendors by doing stupid doe eyes," the boy quipped back, and Clay was taken aback. How did this boy know him? "Yeah, a-hole. I know who you are." He suddenly raised his left hand, showing the compass. Clay looked down at his own, which-_ _

__was pointed directly at the boy._ _

__The blond went in a circle, and the compass remained trained on the small brunette. The thieves followed him too._ _

__"Oh my god," Clay muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I thought this was supposed to be with someone you liked, not-"_ _

__"You don't like me?" the boy sounded slightly hurt, standing. "I'm George by the way. Here." He handed the apples to Clay. "I was just bringing them to the Minecrafts."_ _

__Clay cocked his head. "The whos?" George started walking, and Clay followed him easily. They turned a corner, and then slipped into a small alleyway._ _

__Five people sat in a small circle on a patch of grass. All wearing slightly tattered clothes, looking tired but happy. They were talking, seeming relaxed. At home. In a frickin alleyway._ _

__George smiled at them. "Hey, guys." They gave him friendly hellos, and after a few moments someone noticed Clay._ _

__"Who're you?" a blonde said, pointing at Clay. He wore a white tunic, fraying red jacket, and ripped black leggings. He had a missing tooth and messy hair._ _

__Clay looked at his feet, tapping them on the concrete surface. The nicely paved brick roads were behind them. "I'm Clay."_ _

__A brunette with a maroon beanie and yellow sweater snorted. "Clay Exterri? Mr. Rich?" Clay felt his face flood red. "Don't mean to be rude. Just, your dad wants all 'street rats' to be 'exterminated'. You trying to find all of us for your father?"_ _

__Clay shook his head, face still slightly red. "No, I just-" His trailed off. He tried to chase someone who stole from a rich vendor? How would that sound good?_ _

__"Mr. Silent here chased me when I tried to steal some food," George said, eyeing Clay. The group in front of them booed._ _

__"You can have them back." Clay tossed the five apples George had stolen back to him, and George handed them to the group. After about a minute, all that was left were the apple cores. The only person who hadn't finished was the boy in the red jacket, who handed the rest of his apple to a small brunette dressed in green and black._ _

__"I'm Phil," said the oldest, smiling warmly at Clay. He stood, and was only about an inch or so taller than Clay. "These are my sons." He pointed in turn to the boys._ _

__"I'm Tommy," the boy in red said, watching the smaller brunette eat the apple happily. "That's Tubbo. Or Tub. Or Toob. Or Small T."_ _

__"Big T!" Tubbo squeaked, and Tommy chuckled._ _

__"I'm Wilbur, or Will," yawned the brunette in a yellow sweater, tousling his brown hair._ _

__A tall, lanky, pink haired male wearing a black cloak gave a little snort. "I would advise not calling him Will until you're friends with him. Might take awhile due to your reputation though." Phil shot him a glare, and he stopped and sighed. "I'm Technoblade. Or Techno. Do _not _call me Tech. I will end you." He sounded too serious for Clays liking.___ _

____George suddenly plopped down by Phil, and motioned for Clay to sit beside him. Clay sat down slowly, and George smiled. "But yeah, we live here. Not too bad." Clay eyed the clump of blankets, and how Techno was wrapping his cloak around Tommy and Tubbo to keep them warm in the fall weather. George noticed him taking it in. "Some people have it worse. You should be grateful."_ _ _ _

____Huh. He had never thought about it that way._ _ _ _

____~The Next Day~_ _ _ _

____"Hey dad, I'm going to the market," Clay shouted, pulling on his cloak and satchel. "You need anything?" He slipped into the kitchen as his father listed the the few mechanical things he needed, and Clay grabbed the practically uneaten bread from the pantry. He also had a folded blanket in his bag, one that was old and his father wouldn't even notice missing._ _ _ _

____"See you later, Clay!" his father shouted as he walked out, slamming the door behind him. Once he reached the vendors, he glanced down at his compass. Pointing in the direction of the mechanical vendor. Huh._ _ _ _

____He slipped through the throngs of people, sometimes glancing at intertwined hands and how the compassses pointed directly at the person beside them. He hoped maybe one day that would be him and..._ _ _ _

____"George!" he called, and the familiar brunette turned at grinned at him. Already, his heart fluttered desire only knowing him for a day._ _ _ _

____"Hey, Clay."_ _ _ _

____Clay smiled warmly. "Hey." He glanced down at the compass, pointing strongly at George. Another flutter. "I need to grab some mechanical stuff for my dad first. But I brought some stuff for you guys."_ _ _ _

____George gently slipped his hand into Clays, intertwining their fingers like the couples that were walking by. Warmth licked at the inside of Clays chest, like all the feelings he was told to lock up had suddenly been given a key. The brunette glanced up at him, silently asking if this was okay. Clay squeezed his hand in response._ _ _ _

____By the time they made it to the small alleyway, they had only let go of each others hands so that way Clay could get the mechanical things for his father. Odd, how only a few words could be passed between the two and yet they already felt so at home in eachothers arms._ _ _ _

____"What up, lover boy?" Will called, leaning against one of the walls containing the ally. Clay instantly noticed there were more people here than before._ _ _ _

____A girl with white-blonde hair and two streaks of black was sitting on a crate looking at Will, Tommy and Tubbo were playing some sort of card game with a boy that had half black half white hair and tattered dress pants and tie, and-_ _ _ _

____"Nick?" Clay said incredulously, eyes wide as he sought out his friend in the group of people. Nick gave a lopsided grin, standing beside Techno and holding a small knife in his hand. Nick had a love for weaponry and battle techniques, and from what Clay gathered of Techno, they had similar interests._ _ _ _

____Nick's smile turned into a smirk as he noticed Clays confused expression. "Hey, Clay." He handed Techno the small knife, and Techno gave a small thanks. "Suprised to see me?"_ _ _ _

____Clay dropped to his knees and started rooting through his satchel to find the blanket and bread. "A bit." He pulled out the loaf of bread, and Phil snatched it out of his hands before he could say anything. He also pulled out the blanket, and Will grabbed it and wrapped it firmly around Tubbo's shoulders._ _ _ _

____Techno gave a toothy grin, sharp bottom teeth poking out of his mouth slightly. "Thanks, Clay." He sounded genuine, eyeing as Tubbo curled into the blanket and Phil ripped off a piece of bread. "I'm guessing you're wondering how we came to be, y'know..." He gestured, to the group. "In this predicament."_ _ _ _

____Clay gave a small nod as George sat beside him, shivering as a gust of cold win hit them. The brunette curled closer to the blond, and Tommy gave a small snicker across from them._ _ _ _

____"Yeah, a bit," Clay murmured, watching Phil pass some bread to Wilbur._ _ _ _

____Techno waited until everyone had a little bit of food before continuing. "It's not a long story. We're a family, Tubbo, Tommy, Wilbur, Phil and I. Tubbo not by blood. I knew my mom for five years before Tommy was born and she passed a few months later. She had been a noble women, going to the court and helping rule over our city. But then she passed away, and Phil didn't have a job. Not blaming you, Dad- none of us were expecting it.  
"Anyway, people thought she died of a disease which was contagious. She didn't die because of that, she passed away do to poison someone had put in her goblet." He bit his lip. "We still don't know who. But anyway, we were basically shunned because people thought we might have it. So we live here. We found George a year ago."_ _ _ _

____George nodded. "Yeah, my parents kicked me out after I came out as gay." He gave a small shrug. "Called me a fag, all that stuff."_ _ _ _

____"Been there," Clay murmured. "Done that."_ _ _ _

____Phil shot him a look, taking a small bite from the bread. "What do you mean?"_ _ _ _

____Clay looked down at his fingers, picking at the dirt underneath them. His bright, green eyes watered slightly. "I came out as bi a few years ago." He took a deep breath. "My mom left one day after, taking a portion of my dads money. Said she didn't want to be related to someone... like me." He gave a little shudder, wrapping his cloak firmly around himself._ _ _ _

____Techno gave a deep sigh. "I don't understand why people judge people because of who they love. Granted, I've never felt 'romance' love..." Clay cocked his head. "Asexual."_ _ _ _

____Clay nodded, understanding. "It's dumb. I also don't get why you guys are out on the streets when all of you seem like great people." He traced small circles on the concrete as the half and half boy have him a soft look._ _ _ _

____"Yeah," he murmured, looking up shyly. "I mean, there are some people who are jerks-"_ _ _ _

____"Like my dad," Clay grumbled, and the boy gave a small nod._ _ _ _

____"-and yet they have so much power."_ _ _ _

____"And that," Phil said suddenly, standing, taking the rest of the bread. "Is why we're leaving tomorrow."_ _ _ _

____Techno grinned, a real smile. "Finally. To The Dome, I'm guessing?" (HECK YEAH RUST REFERENCE EVEN THOUGH I WATCH NONE OF THOSE STREAMS)_ _ _ _

____Phil patted him on the back. "Yup."_ _ _ _

____Clay stood suddenly. "Where? Where are you going?"_ _ _ _

____George stood as well, threading their fingers together. "The Dome. It's in the beyond."_ _ _ _

____"The beyond? But- but-" George suddenly pulled him away, dragging him out into the empty brick streets and away from the others. "What are you-"_ _ _ _

____Suddenly he kissed him, gently and slowly. Clay fell silent, going slack. Clay Exterri, son of one of the most powerful people in Lux- falling limp in a homeless boys arms, ready to give him everything._ _ _ _

____When George pulled away, he felt so broken. Like that was all he wanted._ _ _ _

____"Clay?" George said softly, and the blond looked up at him. "When we leave, I-" he trailed off, then took a breath and continued. "You're welcome to come."_ _ _ _

____Clay was silent for a moment before kissing George again. "Of course," he murmured, nuzzling into Georges hair. George gave a grateful sigh, and embraced him again._ _ _ _

____~BONUS~_ _ _ _

____~1 Month Later~_ _ _ _

____"George, Mint fell asleep on me again!" (this is a reference for any of my irl friends reading this)_ _ _ _

____"She likes you, Clay."_ _ _ _

____Clay gave a sigh from the other room. The white cat was curled on his chest, purring happily as he scratched behind her ears. He smiled as she rested her head right by his neck, tickling him slightly._ _ _ _

____George leaned against the door frame looking, in Clay's opinion, very handsome. Despite wearing worn overalls a muddy blue shirt, and having slightly obnoxious glasses that helped with his colorblindness on his forehead, he still looked amazing._ _ _ _

____The brunette picked up the other cat that was standing by him. "I think Poseidon is a bit jealous, love." He placed the white-and-gray cat on Clays lap, and he curled up next to Mint. (again, rEfErAncE)_ _ _ _

____"Clay Exterri, King of Cats," Techno chuckled, sauntering in and holding two glasses of lemonade. "Here. Tommy found a lemon tree yesterday, so we made some lemonade." He scratched Poseidon behind his ears before leaving._ _ _ _

____George handed Clay the lemonade, and the blond took a small sip. It exploded on his tongue, and he instantly felt a blast of deja vu, as though he had felt this so many times before. It hit him when George traced his finger along the top of his head, threading his finger through the blonds hair._ _ _ _

____Clay looked up at him, a soft look on his face. "I feel like I've felt this so many times before."_ _ _ _

____"What do you mean?"_ _ _ _

____"Like everything is sour for a moment, and then it becomes sweet." He lifted his head slightly, cats still on his chest and lap, to kiss George softly. "Very sweet."_ _ _ _

____"You're such an idiot."_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!I MIGHT WRITE A SEQUEL OF THEM JUST VIBIN IN THE DOME LIFE N STUFF!!
> 
> i am writing this on my school computer and like a fourth of this was written during science class and i am questioning why the teachers havnt noticed-
> 
> guess who has a 30 page doc with pure fanfiction and THE TEACHERS STILL DONT QUESTION LMAO
> 
> i should be doing math homework but fanfiction calls
> 
> my friend called me an o-a-t and i am sad ;-;
> 
> remember you never have to kudos if you dont want to <3
> 
> -Nao


	15. Hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George takes Dreams hoodie. Some angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i started this yesterday and had a lot of motivation and then when i picked it up today i lost it all, i just want to make a hockey dream and figure skating george au lol
> 
> sorry if it says it's january and then december i worked on this at like 10pm hehhh
> 
> mmmm yeah enjoy? im in my homeroom zoom while writing this oof

"Clay, hurry up!"

"Coming, mom!"

George giggled at his disheveled friend. He was normally so cool, calm, collected. At least around other people, like Nick or Bad. Now he was a bit of a mess, face slightly red and wavy blond hair frizzy. He wasn't wearing a sweatshirt like he always, always wore during the Florida winter. One thing George had noticed about his friend was that he was majorly sensitive of the cold, despite living in Florida. The sunshine states winters were too much for the blond, and he wore a sweatshirt and long sleeves every day of the cold season.

So as he rushed out of Georges house and to his moms car, giving a quick wave and warm smile, it took the older a few seconds after he pulled away that he had forgotten his sweatshirt here.

He quickly swept inside the house, nearly tripping over his cat in the process. She gave a small 'mlem' (yes that was a try not to laugh wilbur reference) and brushed against Georges legs. He sighed softly, and then went to scratch her behind the ears. He shook his head with a smile at the way he was putting his cats happiness before his crushes.

Finally escaping his over-friendly cat, he slipped into his room and instantly spotted Clay's hoodie laying on his desk chair. It was oversized, green, and had a black smile on the front. George gave a small smile at the way the crooked smile reminded him of Clays own smile.

He gently laid it out on his bed, eyeing it slightly. Chewing his bottom lip, he coiled the drawstring around his finger and played with the plastic tip. (i originally wrote 'hardened end' but then realized how weird that sounded) Not really thinking, he collapsed beside the hoodie and gave a sigh.   
"I dunno what to do," he murmured more to himself than anyone else, playing with one of the seams on the green sweatshirt. "Do I tell him? Or just keep it a secret?   
He sat up and started folding the sweatshirt, and once it was folded (before he could stop himself) he flopped his face on the front, and gave a small sniffle. He was scared of what would happen.

_The sweatshirt smelled like daydreams and cinnamon, like 2-in-1 shampoo and dove soap. Like cat fur and porcelain dishes, and over-buttered popcorn. Like deodorant and gym lockers. Like every color in the world threaded together. ___

__

__~~~_ _

__

__George's first thought on Sunday, December 12th was that he really, really needed to change his notification settings._ _

__When someone texted him between 7 and 8 am, his phone played a ringtone incase it was an emergency. So he woke up that morning looking straight at Clays neatly folded sweatshirt and listening to the chorus of 'Everyone Is Gay' by A Great Big World._ _

__He cursed under his breath, grabbed his phone from the nightstand, turned off the music, and glanced lazily at the texts._ _

__DRE: george_ _

__DRE: how are you not up_ _

__DRE: its like 7:45 and ive been up for like 30 min_ _

__DRE: get your butt outta bed_ _

__DRE: i want my sweatshirt back_ _

__George gave a groan. He had noticed. He just wanted to let the green hoodie engulf him and let him disappear into the smell and relaxation of it all._ _

__Suddenly he gave a cheeky grin, and put his phone down and pulled on the hoodie. It was oversized as heck, but he didn't care. He quickly walked to his bathroom and took a photo of him wearing Clay's sweatshirt while flipping him off._ _

__GOGY sent a photo._ _

__GOGY: this sweatshirt?_ _

__He curled back into bed, not taking the hoodie off. He nuzzled his nose into the front and pulled up the hood._ _

__DRE: wow_ _

__DRE: keep it u look better -3-_ _

__The brunettes entire face flooded red. He couldn't possibly think that, he just wanted to fool with him._ _

__...Right?_ _

__

__~~~_ _

__

__"God, George does look better in it than you do."_ _

__Clay gave a light chuckle. At about 10 pm last night, he had realized he was missing his sweatshirt and was going to go to George's to grab it when he ran into Nick on his front step, waiting._ _

__The ravenette had snuck out his back window because his parents were arguing. Again. And he had gone to Clay's for refuge. So like any sane person (this is why im not sane) he put his friends before his sweatshirt and let him stay the night instead of going to George's._ _

__Now it was 7:50 and he was texting with George and attempting to flirt over text message. Hard, but possible. Nick was staring over his shoulder and cracking up at the blonds little '-3-' face._ _

__"He's just silent." Clay was suddenly nervous he had said something wrong and was typing an apology when Nick poked him in the ribs. "Ow!"_ _

__The younger rolled his eyes. "Jesus christ, Clay. You didn't do anything wrong. He's just flustered." He peered over Clays shoulder again. "See?"_ _

__The small triple dots were rising and falling like piano keys, and each time they fell Clay pulled in a breath. He did this until Nick hit him in the shoulder so he would stop._ _

__GOGY: you can't just..._ _

__GOGY: do that_ _

__DRE: wdym?_ _

__GOGY: say im pretty_ _

__DRE: why not?_ _

__GOGY: because i think it's true_ _

__GOGY: and then i just hurt all over again_ _

__DRE: what if it's true?_ _

__GOGY: . . ._ _

__GOGY used the sigh emote._ _

__DRE: r u mad at me?_ _

__GOGY: yes_ _

__GOGY: aight i gotta go eat food_ _

__GOGY: ily_ _

__DRE: i thought you hated me?_ _

__GOGY: im multitasking_ _

__DRE: wait pls_ _

__GOGY: wut?_ _

__DRE used the blow-a-kiss emote._ _

__DRE: ily too <3_ _

__GOGY used the funeral emote._ _

__GOGY: cya later_ _

__GOGY: also im keeping the sweatshirt_ _

__DRE: you can keep it until tomorrow after school IF you wear it to school_ _

__GOGY: fine_ _

__Clay gave a small smile at the idea of George in his oversized hoodie. As the blue-loving boys icon went dark, Nick made kissing noises behind him._ _

__"Shut up!" the blond roared, hitting him in the shoulder. Nick gave a chuckle before noticing the look Clay was giving him and falling silent. "Sorry. I'm just a bit confused."_ _

__"How so?" Nick climbed to his feet, checking the time. "C'mon, let's talk over food."_ _

__The taller chuckled, following the boy that was currently giving off matchmaker vibes to the kitchen._ _

__Nick opened the wrong cabinet for cereal as Clay sat down. "I dunno. I just feel like I'm still questioning sexualitys. I know I like guys, but I don't know about girls." He pointed lazily at the cabinet behind him for Nick, who was currently poking a thermometer as though it would help him find the lucky charms._ _

__"So why don't you ask out George?"_ _

__Clay sighed, reaching for a spoon. "Because I don't know if he likes me back._ _

__"Are you kidding?" Nick scoffed, rolling his eyes. "'Because then I'll think it's true. And then I hurt all over again.' If that's not angsty teenage romance, then I don't know what is."_ _

__Pouring lucky charms into his bowl, a soft look came over the blonds face. "I hope he isn't actually hurt by all that." He thought back to nights when he had stayed up texting George, flirting lightly. Or he thought it was lightly. Maybe it wasn't for the brunette. "I never meant any harm, I just wanted to flirt with him and I had no courage to do it irl."_ _

__(just for the record, you should always only do stuff online that you would irl. yes that makes me a hypocrite for writing a fanfiction that i would never read irl)_ _

__"I dunno, mate, you seem pretty confident around the cheerleaders." Nick picked out a shooting star marshmallow from his milkless cereal bowl. "I mean, not flirting back, just sorta talking back normally."_ _

__"Yeah, but they're girls."_ _

__"Definitely gay."_ _

__Clay gave an exasperated sigh, and chewed on his cereal while thinking. "I guess so. I just-" he trailed off, and then laid his head down on the marble table. "How to I come out to George, say I've been in love with him since second grade, and then ask him o-"_ _

__"Second grade?" Nicks eyes widened in shock._ _

__Clay gave a small shrug, head still on the cold countertop. "Yeah. I actually talked to him because my second grade brain was smart enough to realize he was gorgeous but not smart enough to know 2 times 2."_ _

__"Huh. Did you really think about romance in second grade?"_ _

__Clay looked up at him, eyes glazed over and mouth in a small smile. "Yeah."_ _

__

__~FLASHBACK~_ _

__

__Ms. Filipok was a kind teacher, and was currently letting the kids get to know each other by allowing them to wander around the room and talk to each other ._ _

__A ravenette with the name tag NICK was conversing with a boy labeled BAD. A boy name tagged TECHNOBLADE was rolling his eyes at something WILBUR had said._ _

__The tallest of the class, a blond wearing the nametag CLAY, was scanning the room nervously. His eyes landed on a short brunette who was sitting nervously in the Counting Corner, right under the numbers 4, 5, and 6. (i wanted to do the numbers 69 but then decided nahhhhh)_ _

__He was pretty. Prettier than the girl who had 'kissed' him last year during recess, and then ran away with her friends, giggling. Prettier than the third grader who had smirked at him and winked while he waited on the numbered dots before school started._ _

__He made a beeline towards the boy, and as he got closer he saw his nametag read GEORGE._ _

__"Um, hi?" The beautiful boy looked nervous._ _

__"Hello!" Clay chirped, smiling warmly. The boy seemed to relax, and they conversed for the next ten minutes about minecraft, math, and how they wanted a million dollars._ _

__

__~END OF FLASHBACK~_ _

__

__"Wow, in a flashback?"_ _

__Clay jerked back to the present, and Nick raised an eyebrow._ _

__"Kinda."_ _

__

__~~~_ _

__

__"You look adorable."_ _

__George glared at Bad, who was eyeing the oversized hoodie. He had sweater paws, and the sweatshirt went down to his mid thighs. It was fifty degrees, so he had put on jeans rather than his regular basketball shorts._ _

__Bad giggled a little, shifting the backpack that rested on his shoulders. "I mean it. Clay will love it."_ _

__"Shut up," George mumbled, face flooding red. He looked up at the end of the street, where it turned at then lead to the high school. "What if he hates it and I-"_ _

__"George, chill." Bad gave him a friendly smile. "He'll like it. I promise."_ _

__

__~~~_ _

__

__Clay didn't just like it, he loved it._ _

__George looked like some sort of model, wearing his oversized hoodie and somehow rocking it. He looked better in it than Clay did, which according to half the cheerleaders would be very hard._ _

__The blond wore his letterman, with a large M for MCYT on the left side. He didn't really like wearing it, because it practically screamed 'I'm an amazing sports player'. Maybe it was stereotypical of him for thinking that, but that was the way his school acted about it._ _

__"H-hi." George was suddenly in front of him, face flushed. He looked down at himself nervously. "It's huge."_ _

__Clay gave a light chuckle, glancing at Bad and Nick giving him thumbs-up from behind George. "It looks good." He started walking towards the school, and George followed. "I just wanted to say... I'm sorry if you felt hurt because of-"_ _

__"It's fine," George said quickly. "I dunno. I just..." He took a deep breath. "I guess I like you a lot. More than a friend. And when you 'flirt' like that, it makes me think I have a chance. But I don't."_ _

__A horrible silence fell over the two. George turned away slightly, looking like he was going to run away- but Clay quickly grabbed onto his sleeve, his own sweatshirts sleeve, and pulled him back. George looked at him with watery eyes, scared._ _

__"I like you too," Clay said softly. "I was just so confused. I don't know if I'm gay or bi or pan or what. But I've liked you since second grade."_ _

__"Second grade?" George choked, aghast. His eyes were still watery, but he walked beside Clay. Before he answered, Clay gently slipped his hand from the brunettes sleeve to his hand, and squeezed it before letting go._ _

__"Yeah. I talked to you because I thought you looked pretty."_ _

__"Wow, Mr. Shallow."_ _

__Clay laughed, the wheeze he let out making George laugh as well. When they finally stopped, they walked to their lockers in comfortable silence._ _

__When they finally reached the lockers, Clay leaned against his as George opened his own._ _

__Giving a small cough, the blond began talking. "I was just wondering. Since we both like each other, um, if we could, y'know, go on a date or something?"_ _

__George pulled his head out of his locker and gave a smile. "Sure. Maybe we could go to the Holiday Formal?" They both glanced at the slightly obnoxious poster that read 'HOLIDAY FORMAL! DECEMBER 20th! 8:00 PM! NO DATE NEEDED! SUIT OR DRESS REQUIRED!'_ _

__Clay smiled at the thought of George in a suit. "Sure!"_ _

__They both rummaged around in their lockers for a second before a voice behind them chirped, "Did he fInAlLY ask you out, George?"_ _

__A light blush dusted across the shortest of the fours face. "Yeah. Holiday Formal."_ _

__"Finally!"_ _

__~December 20th~_ _

__

__"C'mon, Gogy, let's go get ready."_ _

__"Why are you helping me again?"_ _

__Karl poked him in the shoulder as he dragged the brunette up the stairs. "Because I'm going on a date with Nick and you're going with Clay, and they're getting ready together. So we should get ready together too."_ _

__George gave a small sigh at the peppy, over-excited junior. George was a junior too, Karl just seemed younger. Karl was nice, and awesome in general, but he was a little too overall excited and happy for George._ _

__Walking into the brunettes room, Karl instantly eyed the lime-green sweatshirt that sat on George's desk chair. He quickly turned the chair so it faced the other way, and you couldn't see the sweatshirt anymore._ _

__"Ahem. Anyway."_ _

__

__~~~_ _

__

__"So how did you guys get dates again?"_ _

__"As said, Techno, we socialized. It's not hard."_ _

__Clay gave a small chuckle beside Nick. They rode with Techno driving (he was the best driver out of all of them) and Wilbur sitting in the passenger seat. Both wearing suits, although they didn't have dates. Tommy and Tubbo, brothers of Wilbur and Techno, were sitting in the back (also dateless). George and Karl would have to either squeeze in between Tommy and Tubbo or just sit on the floor of the car._ _

__Techno pulled to the side of the row in front of Georges house. "This it?" When the two people who actually had dates nodded, he unlocked the car doors and the two friends stepped outside._ _

__Instantly, the cool Florida air hit Clays skin and made him shiver. God, he wished he could wear a sweatshirt right now._ _

__Nick beat him to the door, and rang the doorbell about four times in a row before Karl poked his head out. "Are you done being child-like?"_ _

__"Only one child, and it's Tommy," Nick shot back._ _

__Tommy suddenly poked his head out the back window. "I heard that!"_ _

__The group laughed, Karl joining Nick and starting to walk to the car. Clay waited just a moment before George walked into his view._ _

__He looked handsome, wearing a typical black suit, white undershirt, and blue-and-light-blue-striped tie. His hair was swept to the side slightly, and his glasses didn't have the usual thin layer of dust._ _

__"Hi."_ _

__~~~_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOw bad ending
> 
> ._.
> 
> im so sorry for the bad ending but basically: good dance. they start dating. bleh.
> 
> i will probably post a hockey player au soon, inspired by someone on twitter ill try to find them-
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Nao


	16. Hockey & Figure Skating AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay, a hockey skater with a seemingly perfect life. George, a figure skater with one that is far worse.
> 
> Inspired by @ CodiiChronicles on twitter. NOT my idea, please go follow them. I'm in love with this AU, so go give them some love. :) Maybe if you have twitter tweet at them about this? idk lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops i posted before writing notes
> 
> THIS AU BELONGS TO @ CodiiChronicles ON TWITTER GIVE ME NO CREDIT GO FOLLOW THEM ITS SO AMAZING :DD
> 
> eeeeeeeeeee
> 
> motivation was slipping at the end sorry :(
> 
> 5.2k words? might be wrong, idk google is being weird for me

Ice is like a window to the soul.

Skates brush against the cold glass-like substance, metal colliding with ice as though it was meant to be.

George Inveni stepped onto the rink, light blue scarf curled around his neck like a cat's tail. Navy blue sweater, dark leggings. Gloveless hands.

Figure skates.

He was teased for it. For wearing the skates that brought him freedom, let him escape from the cold reality that was even colder than the rink. But he loved it, loved turning in the air and then landing, learning new tricks for the upcoming competition.

"Hey, George!"

A friendly voice called out to him from the other side of the rink. He looked up, brown hair falling in front of his eyes for a moment. A girl with white-blond hair and two black streaks by the front leaned on the wall of the skating rink, giving a warm smile.

"Hey, Niki." The brunettes voice was soft as he skated over to his long-time competition partner.

Niki was so much different from the other people in the competitions. She respected George just as much as she respected the other female skaters, and would stand up for him if any of the meaner hockey players picked on him for wearing figure skates.

But she was also different in the fact she had told George instantly she would never think of him as anything more than friends.

George was instantly grateful, and came out to her as gay right at that first practice. She was supportive, and was the only person other than Nick who George had told.

So skating over to her, he felt relaxed for a few moments.

"Ready to practice the competition routine?" She gave a grin, and began skating around the rink quickly, building up speed for the jump. She leaped, did a quick Salchow jump, landed, and began skating around. George did the same, skating, jumping, and following Niki's lead.

By the time they had done the entire routine three times, the hockey players had begun walking into the area around the rink and were watching, waiting for their practice time. George gave a small sigh- he did so much worse with people watching.

The fourth time around, he did slightly worse but nothing too bad. Right when he landed the last jump, the clock struck 4:15 and Nick called to him that practice was over.

"Woah, I'm tired!" George hadn't even realized how thirsty he was, but as he skated over to the exit his throat was so desperate for water he was considering licking the ice below him, before deciding against it immediately.

"Yeah, same!" Niki agreed, exiting the rink as the hockey players starting coming onto the ice. They all looked the same to George, other than the fact some of them had slightly different helmets and hockey sticks.

Exiting the rink, he slipped into the skate shop area. There five or six benches, with bags from the hockey players shoved underneath. Niki was already taking off her skates, hair out from under her hat and incredibly frizzy.

Sitting down across from her, George was about to ask about the competition costumes when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

MUM: hey

GEORGE: hi?

MUM: we can't pick you up today

George gave a groan.

GEORGE: why not?

MUM: things you wouldn't understand.

George huffed angrily. Having constantly arguing parents, having to pay a portion of the rent sometimes, and being bullied constantly in school, he was pretty sure he could handle anything. But he didn't want his relationship with his parents to become more strained, so he let it go.

GEORGE: k. how am i getting home?

MUM: walk, or get a ride from someone there. no uber. they aren't trustworthy

For someone who was telling her son to walk home alone while it was getting dark, she sure had a lot of nerve telling him what was and wasn't safe.

GEORGE: aight. cya.

MUM: we won't be home until about 2 tomorrow

George shut off his phone, so, so done with his parents.

"You good?" Niki asked worriedly, shooting him a confused look.

George sighed, untying his skates. "Is there any chance you could give me a ride home?"

Niki shook her head, frowning. "I have piano lessons, and my dad has meetings right after." Eyeing the way George cringed slightly, she apologized, "Sorry, I wish I could."

"S'alright. I can get a ride from Nick."

He waved farewell to his friend as she rushed out the doors, and gave a long, tired sigh. Deciding that pitying himself would do him no good, he went back out to the rink area.

Sitting on the bleachers that were probably colder than the ice, he watched the hockey players talk to their coach. George recognized him- he was also the PE teacher at the school. Coach Phil. He was really nice, probably because his sons were in the school and he didn't want them to have a bad reputation because of him.

George only knew a few of the actual players on the hockey team. Nick, his best friend, was one of them. There was Techno and Wilbur, two of Phil's sons. Then there was Tommy, someone who had actually been moved up a league because he was so good at the game. Again, Phil's son. There was Punz, Karl, and Sam, who George didn't really know. Nick had mentioned them a few times, especially Karl, who he was good friends with. There was also Clay, who Nick talked about a lot more- saying he and George would be perfect together, for some reason. The brit was used to his matchmaking schemes, though, and just let him rave about how 'hot' this guy was while he typed an essay for his collegue prep class.

"Who are you?" a light, friendly voice chirped, making George jump. He turned to see a brunette in a puffy green coat that had a bee stitched on the front. He looked like either an eighth grader or a freshman in highschool.

"I'm George." He stood, and was annoyed to find that he wasn't all that much taller than this boy that must be at least three years younger than him. "Who are you?"

The boy smiled at him. "I'm Tubbo!" George nodded, recognizing the name as Phil's adopted son. "My brothers are out there." George sat back down, and Tubbo plopped down next to him.

"Do you skate?" George eyed the younger, noticing how he swung his feet back and forth on the bleachers and watched the hockey players with an envious gaze.

Tubbo gave a small shrug, followed by a sigh. "I like figure skating, but I dunno how my dad would react." He glanced out at the rink, where Phil was leaning against the wall of the rink while watching the players practice some sort of play. "I love him, and he's great- but I feel like he would get angry if I said I would rather figure skate."

George gave a chuckle. "I dunno, man. I figure skate, but my parents already hate me, so-" He stopped, realizing what he had said. "Sorry, I just unloaded on you!"

"Nah, it's fine." Tubbo leaned back on the bleachers behind them, laughing a little as one of the skaters tripped and splayed across the ice. "I get that. I'm adopted. I wonder who my parents are, but I'm happy where I ended up. I'd be grateful you have so much already."

George thought for a moment. He had a apartment. He got to do what he loved- skating - pretty much anytime he wanted, and he at least had parents. He had good friends.

"I guess so," he murmured thoughtfully, and Tubbo gave a warm smile as Phil tweeted his whistle at the group of boys that were on the ice.

"That's a wrap, boys!" he shouted, "Have a good start to your break, and I'll see you in a few days!"

Standing, George moved closer to the entrance to the ice, and waited a moment before Nick came off, talking with a boy who George didn't recognize. He must have been Clay, though, with wavy blond hair (though it was a bit frizzy), bright green eyes, a boatload of freckles, and was a good four or five inches taller than George.

Nick suddenly took notice of the brit, and cocked his head. "What are you still doing here, gogy?"

George scoffed at the name choice. "My parents can't pick me up, and I'm not allowed to uber, so it's either walk home in negative seven degree weather with my skating stuff or survive a ride with you." Clay, standing beside Nick, gave a small wheeze.

Nick just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you can ride with me. Karl called shotgun, so you and Clay are in the back." George shrugged, and as he walked back to the skate shop area missed how Nick elbowed Clay in the ribs and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, hey guys!" the shopkeeper, Bad, chirped happily. George knew Bad, but in between practice times he tended to be in the back, organizing the snacks for the next day.

"Hey, Bad!" A boy with blue hair, who George was pretty sure was called Zak, walked up to Bad and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Bad grinned. "Hey, Zak!" He walked out of the snack area and sat beside Zak as he started taking off his skates.

Techno rolled his eyes as he entered the skating area. "You two are disgusting."

Bad rolled his eyes, leaning back on his hands. "Meh. Rather be disgusting than alone, I guess." Zak chuckled beside him.

"Good point," Nick added, shoving his skates into a duffel bag and then motioning for Clay, George, and Karl to follow. "C'mon, my car is outside."

George followed him outside, instantly shivering at the blast of cold air. When he had arrived at the rink a few hours ago, it was about 23 degrees. Now it was -7. (F)

"God, it's cold," he muttered, and Clay, standing beside him, shot him a soft look.

"You're just wearing a sweater, gogy." He gave another trademark wheeze as George glared at him.

George sighed as they crunched through the snow, taking a shortcut to the other part of the parking lot. "Just for the record, my name is George."

Clay hummed in response. "I know. Nick told me."

"Did you ask?" The brit raised an eyebrow.

Clay gave another wheeze. "Of course I want to know the name of a cute, british brunette who my friend is very willing to set me up with." He wheezed yet again when George fell silent.

He clamoured into the truck, setting his skates on the floor of the vehicle beneath him. Clay went to the other side of the truck, as did Nick, and they both sat down as Nick revved up the car.

Karl poked at the radio controls, eventually landing on a station called Pop Rocks which was playing Sweater Weather. Clay instantly groaned as Karl and Nick started singing along. George giggled, then yawned, eyes fluttering shut. He was so, so tired.

As the car pulled into Karl's house, Nick hopped out of the car too. "I left my sweatshirt here last weekend, I'm going to go grab it." They walked in together, leaving George and Clay smushed awkwardly in the back seat.

George rubbed his eyes, and turned slightly- big mistake. Nick had a truck, so he and Clay were smushed thigh-to-thigh in the back. When he turned, he was facing Clay fully and couldn't really move due to his skates now blocking his legs and the seatbelt twisting in an uncomfortable fashion.

"Uh." George flushed bright red, and Clay gently pushed down on the seat belt strap. "Ah, thanks."

Clay chuckled as George returned to his normal position. "Anytime, your majesty."

George gave another giggle, sounding like a teenage-voiced chipmunk. "I might take up on that, you know."

"Oh?" Clay raised an eyebrow, a playful smirk on his face. "My unbuckling your seatbelt, or simply being here?"

"Both."

Clay hummed again, a gentle noise that George felt he could simply fall into. Re-buckling his seatbelt, he gave a small sigh of relief. "What was the sight for, gogy?"

"Tired. A little annoyed."

Clay instantly looked worried. "Did I do something?"

George shook his head furiously. "No, no! My parents are just-" he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"I get that. My parents aren't bad parents, exactly. They just wouldn't except me."

George cocked his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I'm bisexual." George's heart gave a small leap, although he tried to keep it from showing. "My parents are homophobic as frick."

George gave a knowing look. He hadn't come out to his parents yet; they were already annoyed that he did figure skating rather than hockey, and that he adored the color purple. (Which he thought was just so dumb- there aren't 'girl colors'.)

"Understood. I'm gay, I figure skate. I like purple." He sneered at the back of the front seat. "They keep telling me to start hockey, wear blue and red, and date girls. I'm not out to them yet, though."

Clay cringed. "Same. I mean, I'm not a fan of purple-" He raised his hands in defense as George gave him an angry, shocked expression. "-and I like hockey, but I'm bi. It's dumb; there are so many stereotypes about that sort of thing. Hockey is a boys sport. Like how football is more for boys and only girls can do cheerleading. And how they should date." He gave a shrug. "I mean, it's fine to enjoy that stuff. And, like, hockey players can date figure skaters and football players can date cheerleaders. It's just so stereotypical that people think it has to be like that."

At the words 'hockey players can date figure skaters' George kicked the back of the front seat. "Yeah, I get that. It's fine and normal, it's just disgusting that people think it has to be like that."

Clay gave a determined nod. "I mean, I like a figure skater-" George's heart leapt into his throat. "-and that's fine. But people shouldn't just instantly assume that it has to be that way."

"So, uh, who's this figure skater?" The fact that Clay was bi was already making George worry it was a girl.

"He's a guy."

"What does he look like?" George chewed on his bottom lip nervously.

"He's a bru-"

"oOh, am I interrupting something?" Nick burst open the car door, a wicked smirk on his face. "Please, continue. Pretend I'm not here."

"Gonna take a lot of creativity for that one."

~~~

About a mile away from George's house, a mile in a half from Clay's, and basically at Nick's, the ravenette driving said he was almost out of gas.

"My parents will kill me if they can't get to the gas station," he mumbled nervously, pulling into his driveway. "Sorry, but can you guys walk? Your houses are on the way to each others."

Clay nodded, picking up his duffel bag. "Yeah, that's fine." George followed him, instantly hit by a feeling of deja vu of walking home in cold weather.

Why did they just... leave?

They hadn't come to pick him up after skating lessons. He was walking home in below zero weather, with nothing but his school sweatshirt to keep him warm. Cold. He was so, so cold.

"Hey George, you good?"

The blond's voice woke him from his odd sort of flashback. He quickly waved goodbye to Nick, who was closing the door to his house, and started walking on the sidewalk. He didn't bother waiting for Clay, but he caught up to him quickly.

"So, are we going to continue that conversation?" George asked, trying hard to keep his eyes focused on the horizon ahead. Maybe if he focused, he wouldn't feel so cold.

Clay poked him in the shoulder. "You cold, gogy?"

"One, stop calling me that." Clay gave a small snort. "Two, yes. It's below zero."

"You can have my sweatshirt, if you want." George eyed the light green sweatshirt with a white face on it. It looked incredibly thick and warm. "I have a actually thick sweater underneath."

George didn't even have time to respond before Clay stopped walking and pulled off his sweatshirt. Handing it to George, he gave a playful smirk. "I would like it back, though."

The brunette pulled on the hoodie, and instantly felt at least twenty degrees warmer. "Actually, I might not give it back." Clay gave a small chuckle. "So, about that other conversation?"

Clay looked shy for the first time yet. "Um, what about it?"

"You can just tell me, y'know."

"You'll hate me!"

"God, please tell me it's not Nick-"

Clay wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Ew. No." George completely cracked up, and his laughter made Clay laugh, too.

By the time they had stopped, Clay was clutching his ribs and giving small wheezes. "But, um, no, it's not Nick."

"C'mon, c'mon, who is it?" George didn't know why he felt so desperate to know.

Clay glanced at him- or, rather, glanced down at him. "Well, he's a brunette. He's short." George's brain instantly went Tubbo, thinking of the freshman he had just met today. "He's my age, though." Well, not Tubbo then.

"I dunno." George looked at the horizon, which was just barely light enough for them to see where they were walking. "I can't think of anyone."

Clay rubbed his temples. "Nick said you would be like this."

"What? What do you mean?" George looked up at him, confused.

"Do you want anymore hints?"

"Yes!"

Clay poked him in the ribs, and then kept walking. George looked confused for a moment before realization settled onto his face. Noticing this, Clay sped up considerably. Everytime George caught up to him, he sped up.

"Clay!" George gave a little huff of annoyance. "You have longer legs than me, this isn't fair!"

Despite being annoyed, Clay gave a small wheeze. Behind him, George scrambled to catch up- but he slipped on the ice, plummeting to the ground face-first.

"For a figure skater, you're not very graceful." Clay had stepped back over to him and was staring at George, who was laying with his head on the ice. When he looked up, Clay let a small gasp- the brits nose was bleeding. Hard. "Jesus, are you all right?"

George attempted to stand, but his legs and arms gave out and he crumpled back down to the ground. He was tired, cold, and just overall sad. His parents hated him, the boy he was pretty sure he liked had just ignored him completely, and now it was below zero and he was laying cheek down on the ice. Great.

"George, you good?" Clay knelt down, and George lifted his head enough to shoot him a glare. He swung his legs back around so he wasn't laying down, just sitting on the sidewalk, and then pulled up his knees and put his head down.

"Not really." Clay gently took his hand, and pulled him to his feet. George just wanted to lay back down on the ice and never get back up, but Clay was making that very challenging by slipped his hand around his waist and gently pulling him along as they continued walking.

The rest of the walk passed in a bit of a blur. George could barely walk straight, and his nose was still bleeding. He was currently cupping his hand under his nose so he wouldn't spill blood onto Clay's sweatshirt. By the time they got to Georges house, a good fourth of his face was red and his eyes were watering from the cold.

He handed Clay his key, and the blond quickly pulled him inside. The moment he spotted a box of tissues, he plopped George onto the couch and handed it to him.

"You gonna be okay on your own?" he murmured softly, sitting down beside George. The clock on the wall read 7:19, but it felt so much later. "Here." He took George's phone from his back pocket, and George typed in his password. Clay quickly programmed his number in, and then gently squeezed George's hand. "Call if you need anything, kay? I'll text when I get to my house. See you later."

Then he was gone, leaving George on the couch, clutching a tissue and trying so hard not to cry.

~~~

When George woke up, it was 9:48 and he had three new notifications. He quickly grabbed his phone where it sat next to a mountain of tissues, and opened up messages. The first thing he noticed was how Clay had put his name in as 'CLAY<3'

CLAY<3 sent a new message at 7:41.

CLAY<3: im home

CLAY<3: you might be asleep

CLAY<3: <3 gn

George's heart gave a small leap, and he quickly typed out a message.

GEORGIE: hello

CLAY<3: hi

CLAY<3: u feeling better?

George took a moment- yes, he felt better. Hopefully once he said that Clay wouldn't resume his odd, silent phase like he had during their walk home.

GEORGIE: yeah :)

CLAY<3: thats good

CLAY<3: oh yeah nick is having a party later 2day

CLAY<3: wanna come?

GEORGIE: sure? who is gonna be there

CLAY<3: niki said she couldnt make it but its gonna be the hockey team, mcyt high people, tubbo, etc

GEORGIE: sounds good, r u going?

CLAY<3: yeah, why?

GEORGIE: just wonderin

CLAY<3: mhm

GEORGIE: cya there :))

~~~

"What do you think you're doing?"

George froze. He was wearing a blue supreme hoodie, ripped black jeans, and his black converse. He had actually styled his hair slightly, so he had to admit he looked pretty good. But then, right as he was about to step out the door to go to the party, his parents swept into the room and noticed him.

"Um, going to hang out with my friends?" George looked back at them. They were both shooting him angry looks, like he had somehow done something wrong.

His father, a man with hair a similar color to George's, shook his head. "Nope. You aren't going out tonight."

"Why not?"

"We want to spend time with you!" His mother sounded like a bird, chirping angrily at him.

The most likely didn't, of course- they had said this before, and every time they ended up in their room, away from George, who was left alone for the night. They hadn't even bothered to ask him why he looked tired, or why the tissues that had ordered him to clean up were bloody. They just ordered him to clean, went to their rooms, and then ignored him.

He snapped.

"No, you don't," he snarled, face turning red. "You just want to ignore me, or pester me about how I should give up figure skating and do whatever you want me to do." He kicked angrily at the floor, causing a loud squeak sound. "You don't care about me, you just care about your stupid reputations and me looking like a perfect son. You never goddamn cared!" He screamed the last part, and then walked out of the house and slammed the door behind him.

~~~

"Hey! George!"

Clay slipped around a slightly drunk junior to reach the brunette, who was sitting on the kitchen counter and banging the cabinet below him in tune to the bad music. "Hi, Clay."

Clay sat down on the counter beside him. "You okay?" When George didn't answer he booped the brit on the nose. "Hello? Earth to gogy?"

"I said don't call me that," George muttered angrily, but a small smile spread onto his face. "And I'm fine. I just told off my parents, have snow in my sneaker, nearly threw up because this beer is so bad, and am wondering if I'll be able to go home tonight." His voice got slightly higher. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Mm." Clay looked quite calm for someone who had just been unloaded on. "Is the beer really that bad?" George handed him his red plastic cup, and the blond took a small sip. "Okay. It is."

George gave a small laugh as Clay hopped off the counter and put the remaining beer into the sink, and then leaned on the counter across from George. "So, I wanted to ask you if you would be willing to go on a date?"

"Hmm." George pretended to be thinking hard, as though he didn't already know the answer. "I suppose I can fit you into my timeframe, yes. When?"

"How about now?"

~~~

"Nice car, by the way."

George was curled into the passenger seat of the subaru, right hand drumming on the windowsill while the other picked at the seam on his jeans. (yes the right side is the passenger seat im american ok?)

"Thanks." Clay kept his eyes on the road, not wanting to be distracted by George.

"Soo, where are we going?" George looked at the road ahead of them, tapping his fingers impatiently on the window frame.

Clay only smiled. "You'll see." A few moments later, he pulled into a small parking lot and jumped out of the car. George quickly followed, but Clay simply opened the backseat door of the car and rummaged around in the back for a moment. He pulled out a large bag and started walking down a path, George following him like a stray puppy.

George was about to ask where they were going when they turned the corner and he realized. It was a small, outdoor ice rink with yellow fairy lights surrounding the edges. Banks of snow gave a sort of wall to the whole thing, and you could very faintly see the moon in the light.

"Wow." He was confused for a moment- he hadn't even brought skates. "What-" but Clay had already pulled out two pairs of skates from the bag, one figure and one hockey. The figure ones were smaller, and would definitely fit George. (let's not question how clay knows his shoe size)

He quickly laced up the skates as Clay stepped onto the ice. It wasn't quite as smooth as the ice at the rink, but it was still pretty good for an outdoor rink.

"Lights turn off at ten, by the way," Clay said as George skated over to him. The blond's normally frizzy hair had been brushed down slightly, and he wore a white hoodie with a cartoonish fire in the center and jeans. (you didn't think i would forget about ma boi sapnap didja?) It was about 8:45, so George wasn't too worried about the lights.

Sweeping around the rink, the brunette gave a graceful leap and landed perfectly, smirking at Clay. "Still think I'm clumsy?" He skated quickly over to Clay, and swept around him in a tight circle. As he skated around, snow gently began falling from the dark sky.

"I never really thought you were." Clay watched as George slowed in front of him. "Ice makes us all fools, doesn't it?"

George gave a shrug. "I dunno. I feel better on the ice than on the ground." He came to a complete stop in front of Clay, legs in a sort of crossover position. (i literally stood up, looked at a reference photo, and got into this position myself because i wanted to see how it felt and how the characters would move.) "It helps me forget everything around me."

"Everything?"

George raised an eyebrow at the blond's remark, glancing up. Clay just smiled, and George noticed how more of his freckles were visible when he smiled just like that. Cute.

Slowly, he inched closer (or, perhaps, glided closer) and intertwined their fingers.

"Not everything, I suppose."

~1 Hour Later~

"You're a horrible dancer, you know that?"

"Listen, Mr. I'm-so-cool-because-I-can-twirl-around-without-falling-down, all my past skating has been in hockey. You were trained to dance!"

Clay's hands were resting firmly on George's waist, but the brunette was leading as they 'danced' around the open-air ice rink. Clay was horrific at it, slipping and nearly puncturing George's kneecap multiple times, but they had eventually settled down and were simply skating in small circles around the rink. Clay had a warm smile on his face, the kind where you could see a few more of his freckles.

George rolled his eyes at the boy in front of him, the one that was normally oh-so-composed now fumbling on the ice and occasionally holding onto George for dear life.

"You're just lucky I like you and havn't-"

He was cut off as the lights around them flickered, and the area fell dark.

Clay instantly fell, and George burst out into laughter as he attempted to let his eyes adjust to the light.

_It was worth it, fighting with my parents. Drinking the disgusting beer. Just so I could have this moment. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont have a 40 paged document that holds all my dnf what are you talking about
> 
> uhhh yeah? i have another idea for dnf, another kinda au i found on twitter? idk if it qualifies but it was just a pog fanart and i will try to find it :D
> 
> -Nao <3


	17. Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!INSPIRED BY A FANART!!
> 
> now that interstate is paved with memories...
> 
> ^it's stuck in my head don't judge me
> 
> this was a comfort fic and also a detail practice because i need to get better at that
> 
> it's kinda poetic in a weird way but whatever
> 
> !!NOTE!!PLEASE READ!!  
> Dream/Clay is older than George because y'know they just seem like that and i can't imagine George being older for some reason
> 
> 1.4k words (short n sweet, i guess)

Fingertips came in contact with the fake-ivory piano keys. Music filled the empty classroom, sounds flowing like water out the cracks in the doors, beautiful noise seeping through the hallways. A string of notes in no true order, simply falling together. The last puzzle piece slipped within the song, and the final key was pressed down and lifted back up.

Pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, George pulled a mechanical pencil from his pocket and quickly started writing the notes down, occasionally playing parts of the made-up song again so he could remember.

Remember.

If only he could remember everything, remember the way the rain fell that one Sunday morning, or the particular smell of a new notebook, maybe his fingertips could come up with something that was even more beautiful than what he had just made. He jotted down the last couple notes and began playing the song again. The music seemed to just flow from him, slipping through the cracks in the keys and into the piano itself.

"Wow." A deepish voice had spoken behind him, and he gave a small jump. Turning slowly from the piano's bench, he saw the tall blond leaning in the doorframe, a soft look on his face. Freckles dotted his cheeks, and his eyes were greener than the entire season of spring. George turned a pale pink when he glanced at the piano and then back at the brunette. "That was amazing. Was that your own?"

George gave a small nod. "Y-yeah. I just made it up on the spot." His fingers danced along the keys, creating a small tune. "That's how I make music, I guess. I just... start playing." The boy gave a small nod. He looked older than George, a few inches taller, and his eyes looked like they had seen so much more. He seemed to be waiting for George to elaborate. "It's like, once you start, you can't stop. It all just flows out until you hit the last key." His finger hit one of the white keys a few times.

"Huh. I just play what's put before me." The boy moved into the room more, a sort of open look on his face. "Could you show me how to write music?"

George cocked his head slightly. "It's different than that. Just sit down and fiddle around with it. Maybe you'll find a tune. You can't really teach someone to write music- it has to come from you for it you to make it yours."

To his surprise, the blond sat down on the bench next to him, not more than a few inches apart. Again to George's surprise, his fingers traveled over the keys but simply sat there, as though resting. "I can't- it's just..." He trailed off, fingers pressing down on a few keys at random. He took a deep breath. "I dunno. It's like it's there, it just doesn't want to come out." (not his gayness, just the music)

"I get that." George drummed his fingers on top of the keys. "You play saxophone, right?" He pointed to the saxophone case that the boy had placed on the floor before sitting beside George.

The boy nodded. "Yeah, I do. Why?"

"Well, music isn't just the piano. You could try writing something on that." The blond shrugged, and opened his case. He stuck a small piece of wood in his mouth- a reed. He began assembling the instrument as George played a song he hadn't written, but one he just liked. 'Roadtrip'. "Now that interstate is paved with memories," he hummed under his breath, earning a raised eyebrow from the blond.

"My name is Clay, by the way," he added, taking out his reed so he could put it into his instrument. "What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm-" He was interrupted as Clay let out a loud noise, a note George didn't recognize. He had never played anything other than piano. "I'm George, jesus christ!"

Clay gave a small wheeze, then allowed his fingers to dance freely along his saxophone. George stopped playing, watching as the taller of the two began playing. A tune George didn't recognize, and it seemed Clay didn't either; it was as though he wasn't doing anything, his fingers were just moving without his consent, simply sliding around on the saxophone as though they belonged there more than they belonged limp at Clay's sides or at the piano.

By the time he gave a long final note, George had that same, soft look Clay had when he was watching the brunette perform. "Wow. That was great! Was it yours?" Clay gave a small nod, looking at his instrument in wonder, as though he didn't even know he was capable of doing such a beautiful thing. He gently placed the saxophone on top of the case, sat beside George, and without warning buried his head in his hands.

"Clay?" George sounded so confused, poking the blond in the shoulder. "Um, you okay?"

The older looked up suddenly- "Boo!" George gave a small yelp, tumbling off the bench. Clay burst into laughter at how jumpy the brit was.

"Oh my god, don't do that!" George poked up from half-under the piano. "That scared me!"

"Jesus christ, how did that scare you?" Clay managed to wheeze out, wiping his eyes slightly. "You're so jumpy." George sat back down next to him on the bench, playing a small little tune that Clay didn't recognize. It only sounded like a little 'do do do do'. (manhunt music pog?)

"Yeah, I'm jumpy." George gave a small shrug. "It means I have good reflexes."

"Mm." Clay watched George play for a bit, before joining in with his making-it-up-as-you-go by simply following the tune but adding a little more behind it, in a way.

Suddenly, the door behind them opened. "Clay, are you- oh!" Clay gave a small sigh and turned to see Nick, his longtime best friend. "Hey. You wanna go kick the ball around with the guys?"

Clay turned back to George, who was still playing the piano softly. "Uh... maybe later." Nick gave him a wink before closing the door behind him. When Clay heard a click, he went to the door and discovered it was locked. "Nick! I am going to murder you!"

"You can stay in there until I leave, idiot!" Clay heard him cackle, and then his footsteps receding down the hallway.

George turned from the piano bench, raising an eyebrow. "Are you two friends?"

Clay gave a nod. "Yeah, but I'm currently reconsidering that decision." He kicked the door. "Why do these things lock from the outside anyway?" (off topic but i was listening to music and my shuffle play went Roadtrip, Sweater Weather, and then Heatwaves. :DDD)

"Someone chucked a trumpet at the old door, and the school had to pay for instrument insurance and the door, so they just took the cheapest option." George shrugged, turning back to the piano.

Clay looked at him, confused at how calm he was being. "We're literally locked in a room for, like, an hour and you're just practicing piano?"

"Do you have any other things we could do?"

"I could think of a lot of things we could do right now."

George rolled his eyes, continuing to play. A song that somehow felt like silk, the one that could put you to sleep.

_He plays like nothing else is real, like it's just him and the keys. Just him and the everlasting solace of the song. ___

___Clay could sink into the music, letting it wrap around him and he would never try to escape. ____ _

____Sitting down beside George, the blond leaned back a little and watched George play. He was so at ease, not like when Clay had seen him before in classes when he was nervous and not wanting to be noticed. It was like he was more at home in front of the piano than he was anywhere else._ _ _ _

____When he stopped, he stared at the keys for a moment, then back at Clay. A barrage of unspoken words had been spoken between them as Clay gently laced their fingers together._ _ _ _

____"You love music, huh?" Clay murmured softly, playing a little with his empty right hand._ _ _ _

____George gave a small nod. "Yeah. I can just sink into it and never come out." He leaned into the blond, smiling up at him._ _ _ _

____"Would you ever come out, if you could sink into it?" Clay glanced down at the brunettes honey-brown eyes._ _ _ _

____George gave a gentle smile. "For the right people."_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for a storyless writing thing... :(
> 
> how the heck did we go up like 100 hits in only a few hours ;-;
> 
> oh ya, if you have ideas you want me to write feel free to comment!! :D
> 
> also im sorry for unfinished AU's/serie stories that are in this collection, im really bad at starting and finishing stories. i would expect a lot of oneshots ranging from 1.2k-6k words. :)
> 
> -Nao
> 
> p.s. ...of a past life i lived when i was 18...


	18. Overworking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay is tired and overworking, so George encourages him to sleep. Short fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh im so sorry for not posting sooner, i was writing a really long one then when i reached the end i was like wow this is bad so here we are with short fluff <333
> 
> i guess this is kinda a sequel to the marriage one? not necessarily, but if you want to imagine in that universe you can
> 
> also i have basketball 4/7 days a week so posts might be less often than they have been
> 
> ive been listening to classic and my brain is going SAPNAPPPPPPP
> 
> 1k words (sorry it's short, we had a basketball gave. we lost but idc)

_Tik. Tik. Tik. ___

__The soft clacking of a keyboard made George gently push the wooden door to his husbands room open. It didn't creak, which meant Clay didn't notice the brunette standing in his doorway wearing an oversized Dream hoodie and pajama pants._ _

__The brit's lover was huddled close to the screen, tapping angrily at the keyboard. After a few moments, he gave an annoyed groan and then pressed what George assumed was the backspace button due to the fact that everything he had been writing quickly disappeared. He tugged his headphones over his ears and turned up the sound of his lo-fi playlist that he always had on while coding._ _

__Leaning against the door frame, George raised a concerned eyebrow. Clay looked so tired. There were bags under his eyes, and his blond hair was frizzy. His normally bright green eyes were lightened by the computer screen but seemed so much darker in a way. He kicked angrily under the desk, frustrated to a breaking point. Putting his head in his hands, he started heaving out 'deep breaths'._ _

__The american jumped slightly when he felt small hands rest on his shoulders. Pulling his head out of his hands, he leaned back in the gaming chair so his neck was resting on the top and he was looking straight up at George. "Honey, why are you still up?"_ _

__"I couldn't sleep, so I went to get a glass of water." He gently massaged Clay's tense shoulders. "I heard your loud-as-frick keyboard and came in. Why are you still up?"_ _

__Clay gave a small sigh, looking up at George and poking the brunettes glasses further up his nose so they didn't fall off. "I'm working on code for a video. A lot of people wanted another part of the multiple people in one player video, so I'm making a four person version."_ _

__"Can't you just reuse the code and alter it slightly?"_ _

__The blonde shook his head. "No, because each click of one person affects the others, such as the amount of items in your inventory, etc." He closed his eyes as George wrapped his hair around his small finger. "You didn't have to come in here, y'know."_ _

__George just hummed, twirling the dirty blonde hair on his fingertips. "You seemed stressed, so I thought I might be able to help a little."_ _

__"Just because we're married doesn't mean you have to sacrifice sleep for me."_ _

__Booping Clay on the nose with his engagement ring, George gave a small chuckle. "Once we finish the painting, I'm gonna have to every night." He removed his hands from his husbands hair and returned to gently massaging his shoulders. "You should sleep, love."_ _

__"Mm." Clay opened his eyes, and gently lifted his head to peck George on the lips. "So should you."_ _

__"You need it more."_ _

__"I need to get this done before I sleep, though."_ _

__George gave a loving-but-exasperated sigh and wrapped his arms around Clay as the male sat up a bit more. "No, you're sleeping first. You said you would put out the video in a week, so you can finish the code tomorrow and then we can record the next day. Right now, you need to sleep."_ _

__"George, c'mon, please. I need to finish this so I can relax a bit before we put it out."_ _

__"By being unconscious because you're so tired?"_ _

__Clay gave a long, tired sigh, and then hopped out of his chair. George's arms slid off him as the blonde stood at his full height, a good 5 or 6 inches taller than him._ _

__"Hello." the american murmured, slipping his arms around George and gently pulling him to his bed. "Will you stay in here, please?"_ _

__"Of course." George flopped onto Clay's bed, instantly realizing how huge it was. "Is this a Queen or a King?"_ _

__Clay gave a playful smile. "King. It's gonna go in our room, remember?" He slid into bed beside him, pulling up the comforter and sighing in relief. George quickly moved to a position where Clay was spooning him, and Clay hummed happily. The blonde buried his face into George's chocolate colored hair, and soon he fell asleep._ _

__~The Next Morning~_ _

__George awoke to sunlight filtering onto his eyes, blinking rapidly. At first, he was confused at why the walls were green instead of his baby blue. (just a reminder George is almost always not colorblind in these stories because green is yes) Then everything from last night flooded in, and he snuggled closer to Clay, who was still being the big spoon. He didn't know if he had woken Clay up, so he remained quiet._ _

__A few seconds later, though, Clay's alarm started blasting 'Yellow Hearts' by Ant Saunders, and the brits husband squirmed a little in surprise. "Whazzit? Huh?"_ _

__"Your alarm goes of at 11, hon."_ _

__Clay gave a small smile at the pet name. "I guess waking up to you and Yellow Hearts isn't a very bad thing." George had sat up to try and turn off the music, which turned out to be the radio. After the song finished, the song 'Magic In THe Hamptons' began playing, and Clay sat up suddenly. He pulled George out of bed and twirled him around the room._ _

__Giggling, George stepped onto Clay's toes so he was just standing on him as the american danced. The latter rolled his eyes, and then hummed along with the song. "'Cause if it's gold, I'll throw it away, you're worth more than every single chain." George gave a soft smile, standing on his tiptoes (although technically standing on Clay's toes) and giving his husband a small peck. Due to the fact he was standing on him, the blonde toppled onto the bed and George fell with him._ _

__Rolling to the side but still having Clay's arm wrapped around his waist, George looked up at the ceiling._ _

__"What is it?" Clay tickled his right side a little, and the brit gave another giggle. "C'mon, tell me!"_ _

__"I dunno." He shifted so he could look right at Clay. "Just happy."_ _

__"Just happy?"_ _

__"Okay, really happy."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like this one a lot, it's pretty short but im still happy with it
> 
> uhhh yeah? idk
> 
> again posts might be more spread out
> 
> btw i might start copy and pasting these stories onto wattpad bc i want to try and see what people over there think. same stories. will most likely always post on ao3 first tho, if i do end up doin that
> 
> !!UPDATE!! I HAVE STARTED POSTING THE SAME STORIES ON WATTPAD!!MY NAME IS iAmNotAnOat OVER THERE!!
> 
> (the stories are the same)
> 
> tysm for so many hits and kudos!! remember you never have to kudos if you dont want to :))
> 
> -Nao
> 
> p.s. music might start popping up more in stories because i like listening to stuff while i write :)


	19. Prison Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!POSSIBLE SPOILERS IN MY RANT AHEAD!!
> 
> tommy dead but also not and dream might bring back will wth is going on in the smpppp
> 
> ok anyway
> 
> i like this. it's ok, not my best work but i've been experiencing a ton of art block. the only antidote is mcyt tik tok compilations, which ive been having plenty of.
> 
> hope you enjoy!! remember fanart is always welcome if you would like to make some and tell meh in the comments here :))
> 
> !!THIS IS IF TOMMY AND DREAM WERE NEVER TRAPPED TOGETHER, OR AT LEAST BEFORE THAT!!
> 
> TW: angst, slight depression, scar? idk

"Bring him these potatoes, okay?"

George gave a small nod as Sam handed him a small stack of potatoes. The lava near him crackled and popped, and he winced at the smell. He couldn't believe Dream managed to practically live here. Not that he had a choice...

Stepping onto the small redstone contraption Sam had created, George shot the masked prison guard one last look before nearly tumbling into the lava as the contraption began moving. The lava had finally risen high enough so he could see a masked blonde cowering in the corner, scribbling in a book. Stepping onto the blackstone floors, he stood awkwardly as the redstone contraption moved back and the lava fell back down.

Dream continued scritching away as George moved closer, eyes taking in the prison cell. A lectern, a chest, a cauldron. A small, ticking clock. He was trying to read the book on the stand when suddenly he slipped on some sort of goo on the floor. Slamming onto his back, he quickly realized it was crying obsidian. Sam must have realized Dream could make a portal. Smart, but annoying.

He heard a small chuckle from the corner. Dream had finally looked up, at least George assumed so. All he had to go off of was the round white mask with a smiley face on it. George was positive Sam made him remove it at some point, but at least he allowed him to keep it.

"Hey, Dream." George began gathering the potatoes he had dropped, then stood and continued walking towards Dream. The blonde looked back down at his book, turning the page before scribbling again. Sitting down next to him, he glanced at the page. He was surprised to see Dream doodling, a small beginning sketch of a person. "You gonna talk?"

"If you want me too." George almost flinched- hes voice seemed to have gotten a million times lower. Dream gave a small snort. "That's what happens when you mix the goo from crying obsidian with lava because Sam forgot to refill the cauldron."

George perked up slightly. "Ooh, does that mean-"

"No, George. It hurts too. I'm not gonna let you hurt yourself." The brunette slumped back down, subconsciously leaning in slightly. _Old habits die hard. ___

__"Speaking of hurting..." George's tone had changed slightly, and Dream noticed. The blonde winced, scared of what George was going to say. "Why did you have to, y'know, try and take over the entire SMP? We could have lived a peaceful life, you and I. Occasional war, but those happen whether you interfere or not."_ _

__Dream looked at the floor in a mixture of shame and sadness. "Power corrupts. Once you have a taste of it..."_ _

__"...you can't get enough. I know." Curling into Dream a little bit more, George sighed. "I just wish you had better taste, I guess."_ _

__"Do I not taste good?"_ _

__The brits face flooded red. "Shut up." Humming in response, Dream gently rested his arm on George's far shoulder. "Can you take your mask off? I miss seeing your face."_ _

__"Sam has cameras, y'know." George shrugged. He could tell from the playful look Sam gave him when the green-headed guard had taken his mask off for a short moment that he clearly suspected what was going on between the inmate and his visitor. "...aight then."_ _

__George pulled of Dream's mask before he could, and gave a small gasp. A long, thin scar ran across his face, starting under his left eye, crossing his nose, and then ending slightly to the right of his lips. The blonde gave a small, sad smile as he cupped George's face with his rough hands._ _

__"Who- how-" George stuttered, hand subconsciously tracing over the scar._ _

__"Tommy came to visit me. Would you believe that I got this scar from a clock?"_ _

__George gave a short giggle, tracing the scar again. "I would, because I know what happens when Tommy gets pissed off. He attacks. Verbally and physically."_ _

__Dream chuckled, hands now pulling George to his feet and then looping around his waist. The notebook lay forgotten on the ground. "He started calling me every name in the book, and then he listed all the bad things I've done." The smile on his face vanished. "That was longer than the swear-filled names, though, which knowing Tommy says something."_ _

__George slipped his arms around Dream's neck, so they were in some sort of dancing position. Dream didn't plan on making him dance, though. (wOw that sounds weird) "Don't feel bad, love." Dream practically melted at the pet name. "If we wanted to list the bad things that Tommy has done, we would be here for so much longer."_ _

__"George, I just..." The blonde sighed. "I'm sorry. For everything I've done."_ _

__A small smile danced across George's face. "Apology accepted. Dream, I-"_ _

__"Clay. Call me Clay."_ _

__"What?"_ _

__Dream- or, rather, Clay, resting his head on the top of George's chocolate covered hair. "That's my name. You didn't think it was really 'Dream' did you?"_ _

__George pressed himself closer to the inmate. "I guess I did. 'Clay' seems so... I dunno... normal?"_ _

__Raising his head off of George's, Dream moved so he was right in front of the brit. "Is there something wrong with normal?"_ _

__(just picked this up after like four days ayy) George hummed in response. "Well, this relationship isn't exactly normal, is it?" He glanced around his view of the prison, which was limited due to the fact he was curled up in Dreams arms. "I don't know. It's a nice name, I just..." He paused. "I wish we could be normal, y'know? And trying to make this all normal makes me hurt all over again."_ _

__Hands now moved from being looped around his waist to being placed on top of them. "We don't have to try. The name Dream is fine, it's just the fact that everyone uses it. It's a mask I hide behind." He pressed his forehead to George's. "I've had the mask ripped off. Everything laid out before me. I only have a few things left. My name, my mask, and... well..."_ _

__A small spark in his eyes said enough. (i was struggling so much with writing this is suck at romantic stuff) George gently pressed their lips (afJAKJFASFK PAIN) together. Dream lifted the small brunette off his feet slightly, so he was just barely touching the ground with the tips of his toes. (slight rant but why can i read smut 24/7 and yet i can barely write a kissing scene oml-)_ _

__George gave a small sigh of disappointment when Dream pulled away. The blonde chuckled, tightening his grip around the shorter and then kissing him again._ _

__"Can I just say I missed you?" the american mumbled into George's ear when they had finally broke apart._ _

__"Well, you just did, so-"_ _

__"Shut up, Gogy." George was stepping on Dream's feet as he twirled around, meaning the brunette was doing nothing other then trying not to fall down._ _

__Suddenly, the loud noise of the contraption George had ridden here on began getting louder and louder. Sighing, George stepped off Dream's feet and kissed him one last time._ _

__"Hey, Clay?" he murmured softly, "I love you."_ _

__Dream could barely even comprehend what he had said before the lava began rising, and George stepped onto the contraption. Dream dashed to the edge quickly, and whispered those three words back to him. He then stepped back, and the lava fell once again._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h u m m i n a
> 
> uhhhh yeah? i dropped this story after tommy died but then picked it back up. 
> 
> i ran out of airhead bites, life is now bad :(
> 
> sorry for posting less and less, i have a multiple sports starting and i have basketball practices 4/7 days a week, plus a lot of lacrosse stuff. sports are painful ;-;
> 
> THANK YOU SM FOR 2K READS AHHH
> 
> -Nao <33


End file.
